<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Who Doesn't Speak by SaltyshimaMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108588">The Boy Who Doesn't Speak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyshimaMistress/pseuds/SaltyshimaMistress'>SaltyshimaMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Brotherly Love, First story, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, haikyuu au, haikyuu fanfic - Freeform, haikyuu mute au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyshimaMistress/pseuds/SaltyshimaMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a matter of fact bullying was the reason why Atsumu became mute. He was about 5 years old when it happened, people would never talk to Atsumu or invite him to birthday party's and would always make fun of him. Then his mother died and so one day he just stopped talking. Ever since then Osamu, Atsumu and their dad and pretty much everyone around them learned sign language. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kita Shinsuke &amp; Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Boy Who Doesn't speak or Rather Cannot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Atsumu is mute Au seen it going around and I though why not This is OsaSuna and SakuAtsu with other ships ofc. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Also please excuse my grammar mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(This font means talking in sign language)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu tried to get his brothers attention by waving his hands aggressively but unfortunately for Atsumu that didn't work. The blonde sighed as he looked around the room from the closest object he could find which so happened to be a pin. Atsumu picked up the pin and threw it at his brothers head. </p><p>"OWW!" Osamu screamed removing the air pods out of his ear and turning to face his brother. </p><p>"<em>I had to get you attention so how," </em> Atsumu sign</p><p>"<em>You didn't have to throw a pin at</em> me!"</p><p>"<em>Yes I did, I saw the opportunity so I took it." </em>Osamu rolled his eyes as Atsumu giggled "<em>Anyways hurry up Osamu! Dad said we're going to be late to school</em>" </p><p>"Yeah, I'm coming."</p><p>Atsumu and Osamu transferred to a new school for one of two reasons. Number one the twins dad job transferred him to a new location not to far from their previous home, two Atsumu used to get bullied at his previous school for being mute so bad that Atsumu started hurting himself, he developed severe social anxiety and suffers from depression. At some point the blonde wouldn't leave his room or house for days. Because of this it led to their father asking his job to transfer him. This isn't the first time this happened. As a matter of fact bullying was the reason why Atsumu became mute. He was about 5 years old when it happened, people would never talk to Atsumu or invite him to birthday party's and would always make fun of him. Then his mother died and so one day he just stopped talking. Ever since then Osamu, Atsumu and their dad and pretty much everyone around them learned sign language. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Time skip at school</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty class we have two new students," The teacher said walking in the class setting her things on her desk. Behind her walking in was the twins. Whispers began to swirl around the classroom, "Woah twins!" One person said. "I've never seen twins before!" another said.</p><p>"Quiet down class," The teacher said sighing before turning to look at Osamu and Atsumu, "Why don't you go a head and introduce yourself."</p><p>"Ok, Well I'm Osamu Miya and this is my twin brother Atsumu Miya but you can just call us by our first names." Atsumu just stood their looking down at his shoes at he held on to the back of his brothers shirt. There was an awkward silence before the teacher spoke again,</p><p>"That's it... why don't you tell us more about yourselves."</p><p>"Oh umm... I like onigiri?" Osamu said shrugging</p><p>"And, what about you Atsumu?" Atsumu pulled on his brothers shirt and squeeze tighter still looking down at the ground as he watch his toes curl up. The teacher must have completely forgotten about the fact that Atsumu was mute.</p><p>"He likes fatty tuna," The teachers eyes widen in shock when she finally remember what she was told before the twins began school.</p><p>"Oh! I am so sorry I completely forgot!" The grey headed boy just smiled a reassuring smile at the teacher before responding with "its fine, It happens all the time." The class just watched in confusion wondering what their teacher was apologizing about. </p><p>'You guys can go ahead and take the two seats behind Sakusa and Suna," </p><p>"Uhhh.... Who are they?" </p><p>"Suna and Sakusa raise your hands please." The two boys complied and raised their hands Osamu then began to walk over to the seats behind the pair with Atsumu still looking down and holding on to his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At lunch</strong>
</p><p>With Sakusa and the others</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Isn't that the new kids from our class!" Komori said pointing at Osamu and Atsumu. Sakusa glared at Komori and said in a stern voice "You shouldn't point." Komori put his hands down and looked at Suna and Sakusa. "Lets go eat with them!" Komori said excitedly. Before Suna and Sakusa had a chance to decline Komori already made his way towards the table. Suna and Sakusa looked at each other before sighing and following behind Komori. </p><p>"HEY!" Komori practically screamed which cause the blonde to flinch as he looked up from the table and at the three who stood before them. Atsumu just looked back down at his food grabbing onto his brothers shirt once again, a habit he developed every time he was nervous or anxious. </p><p>"HI," Osamu said looking at Komori. "Do you mind if we sit here?" Komori said taking at seat at the table before Osamu even had a chance to respond. "Sure, its not like we have a choice," The grey headed boy mumbled. Suna heard what he said and chuckled as he took at seat at the table along with Sakusa and Komori. </p><p>"Osamu Right?" The boy with a light brown hair said opening his bento "This is my cousin Sakusa and this here is Suna." Sakusa waved while Suna gave a little nod. </p><p>"Your Atsumu right?!" The blonde was hoping he would go unnoticed or hoping they wouldn't talk to him at least but that obviously won't happen. "Yeah, he is," Osamu responded for his brother. He knows how much his brother hates talking to new people and its been like that for a while so he was used to answering for his brother or translating. Suna, Sakusa, and Komori all looked at the boy who was still looking down confused. "Why won't he talk," they all thought to themselves until on idiot decided to speak his thought out loud. </p><p>"Why won't he talk? And why does he keep looking down? Is he shy or something?!" Atsumu tensed up at the question while Suna and Sakusa faced palmed. </p><p>"You idiot! Why would you ask that!" Sakusa scowled. </p><p>"What?! Its just a question! What's so bad about it!"</p><p>Osamu chuckled before responding with "Yeah he's shy and there's also the fact that he's mute." </p><p>Komori immediately froze up a look of horror appearing on his face at what Osamu had said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three boys especially Komori let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and began to relax a little. Komori then let out a nervous laugh. Atsumu on the other hand came out of his shell a little and looked at the boys that sat in front of them giving them a soft smile. Sakusa blushed under his mask. He was lucky he had it on or they would've been able to see him blushing so red he might as well be considered a tomato.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please excuse my grammar mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(This font means sign language) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I-I am so so so so so sorry I-I didn't know." Komori said with a face of remorse. Sakusa and Suna just sat there not knowing what to say or do. They never met anyone that was mute so they didn't have much experience about these type of situations. Well that was until the group began to hear giggles from the blonde and a loud laughter from the grey headed boy. </p><p>"You should see the looks on your faces!" He said clenching his stomach "You look horrified!" Atsumu was still looking down covering his mouth with his hands trying to contain his laughter which he was obviously failing at. </p><p>"H-huh?" Komori stuttered. </p><p>"See Tsumu! I told you people reactions when I tell them your mute is hilarious!" Osamu said while looking at his brother. Sakusa, Suna, and Komori was very confused as to what was happening they thought for sure Komori offended him. "Why are you guys to tense?" The younger twin said as his laughter died down, "He didn't take a offence to that if that's what your so scared about." The three boys especially Komori let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and began to relax a little. Komori then let out a nervous laugh. Atsumu on the other hand came out of his shell a little and looked at the boys that sat in front of them giving them a soft smile. Sakusa blushed under his mask. He was lucky he had it on or they would've been able to see him blushing so red he might as well be considered a tomato.  </p><p>"<em>You guys are weird and funny," </em>Atsumu signed</p><p>The three looked at Atsumu confused wondering what he was doing with his hands until Osamu translated for them. "He said your funny," The other looked at Osamu even more confused "Twin Telepathy?" Komori asked with a very much serious expression. Atsumu giggled again causing Sakusa to blush even more.</p><p>" ... It's sign language." You could hear the disappointment in Osamu voice when he said that. </p><p>"<em>HI I'm Suna," </em>Suna signed looking at Atsumu</p><p>"<em>You know sign language?!"</em>  Atsumu responded back with looking at Suna with an excited expression. </p><p>"If you count the sign language I learned in 5th grade.... then yes."  </p><p>"That's all he knows how to say, and understand." The raven head said taking a bite out of his food. Suna just shrugged "Sorry." </p><p>"<em>Its ok I'll just have to teach you,"</em>  The blonde said with a big smile on his face. Osamu looked at his brother smiling, he was happy to see him making friends and opening up a little. In all honest this is the most Atsumu spoke or interacted with people that he met for the first time. </p><p>"I'm just going to pretend that I understood anything that you said." Suna said with an awkward smile on </p><p>"ATSUMU! YOUR. NOT. MAD. AT. ME. RIGHT!" Komori screamed. Atsumu looked at Komori like he was weird </p><p>"He's mute not deaf you idiot!" Sakusa said "No need to yell, he can hear you perfectly fine." </p><p>"Oh right, So Atsumu your not mad at what I said early." </p><p>Atsumu just shook his head in a "No" motion "<em>He is very weird." </em>Atsumu signed to his brother still looking at Komori with an expression. Osamu laughed and everyone looked at the two wondering what's so funny. </p><p>"I don't think my brother is very fond of you...."  Everyone started laughed while Komori pouted </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>After school</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"ATSUMU! OSAMU WAIT FOR US!" Komori scream out. Atsumu and Osamu looked behind them to see Komori running up to them with Sakusa and Suna following behind. The twins waited for them to catch up before they began walking again. </p><p>"So," Komori said wrapping his arms around Osamu and Atsumu shoulders which caused Atsumu to flinch and stiffen up. Everyone noticed except for Komori cause well he's an idiot. "Whose older?" </p><p>"He is," Osamu said removing Komori's arm off of his brother and himself Atsumu started to relax </p><p>"<em>You ask a lot of question,"  </em>Atsumu said as he moved a little closer to his brother </p><p>"A little too much if you ask me." Osamu said sighing. </p><p>"Umm right.. Anyways do you guys want to hang out?!" </p><p>"Uhh su-" Osamu drifted off from his sentence when he realized that his brother is no longer besides him. He began looking around frantically wondering where he went. The other noticed that Osamu was looking for something and was confused as to what he was looking for until Osamu spoke. "Where is my brother?"  Once they heard this they realized that Atsumu was gone and began looking around for Atsumu along with Osamu. </p><p>"Isn't that him coming this way!" Sakusa said point in Atsumu direction. They say something in Atsumu's hand as he was walking towards them. Once he made it to the Osamu karate chopped the top of Atsumu hand causing Atsumu to rub the top of his head with one hand and hold the object in the other. </p><p>"You can't just leave with put telling me!" Osamu scolded "Also why do you have a cat in your hand?! We talked about this! You can't just bring random strays home!" Atsumu just rolled his eyes and kept walking ignoring his brothers protest to put the cat down. Eventually Osamu gave up and just let his brother do whatever he wants.</p><p>"So...Are we studying or not?" Komori asked once again. Osamu sighing knowing he wouldn't take "No" for an answer </p><p>"Yeah" </p><p>"Sakusa your not coming right," Suna added "He's a germaphobe." </p><p>"You and my dad would be best friends," Osamu replied "My dads a clean freak he says its calming." </p><p>"It is," Sakusa added "And I'll come." This was a shock to Suna and Komori but they just brushed it off not thinking much of it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the Miya household</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Osamu opened the door to his house and let everyone walk in before walking in himself and locking the door behind him. When they walked they were greeted by a super hyper puppy. </p><p>"You guys have a dog!" Komori exclaimed. Atsumu just nodded his head as he squatted to introduce the kitty he held in his hand to his puppy. </p><p>"His name is Tama," Osamu said while heading up the stairs. </p><p>"Why did you give your dog a cat name!" The boy with light brown hair protested. </p><p>"Atsumu named him," He said while signaling the others to follow him upstairs "And his full name is Kedama." </p><p>"THATS WORST!" Komori said face palming and following the twin up the stairs.</p><p>Atsumu stayed downstairs and headed to the backyard to wash the kitten he held in his hands. Once he got done giving it a bath and drying it off he fed it some canned tuna. He also made a bed for it on the floor in a little corner. </p><p> </p><p>Upstairs with the others </p><p> </p><p>"Here we an do it in my room," Osamu opened the door to his room letting the other in before going in himself slightly closing the door behind him. </p><p>"What about your brother?" Suna asked taking a seat in the corner. </p><p>"Eh, oh well he'll come when he's done," Osamu said shrugging while sitting on his bed "He's always been in his own little world." </p><p>Sakusa walked up to the window which showed their backyard. There he saw Atsumu washing the cat that he found while their dog was by him trying to get his attention. Eventually Tama knocked down Atsumu and started licking him the stray joining in and jumping on him. The blonde laughed while trying to get them off of him, Sakusa smiled at the sight. </p><p>"Sakusa!" Sakusa jumped at his name and turned around to see everyone in the room staring at him with questioning stares.</p><p>"You good cuz?"</p><p>"Yeah Komori I'm fine," Sakusa said taking out an extra jacket from his bookbag and putting it on the floor before sitting. Everyone just shook it off once again ignoring what just happened. They group began working on their homework helping each other when they had a question they didn't understand or know the answer to. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>30 minutes later </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu then quietly came into the room taking a seat behind his brother back to back leaning against him while playing with the kitten he held in his hand. </p><p>"HOLY-" Komori screamed which cause everyone to jump and look at him. Atsumu had came in so quietly that they didn't even notice when he walked in except for Osamu who was used to his brothers quiet steps. Even though he was used to it Atsumu would sometime scare him with how quiet he walked but it was rare. </p><p>"Why?" The dark headed male grunted </p><p>"I thought Osamu had two heads cause I didn't hear when Atsumu walked in." Sakusa was confused and looked at Osamu only to see Atsumu looking at him. A clear look of disappointment was painted on Sakusa's face. Suna on the other hand was laughing at Sakusa facial expression and how stupid Komori is. Everyone just ignored what happened and continued doing their homework. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>30 minutes later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> "I'm home!" The twins father scream from downstairs while taking off his shoes. He didn't hear a response and no one came down to greet them so he made his way upstairs. He stopped in front of Osamu door when he heard talking and laughter. He took a peak into the room before opening the door widely which caused everyone in the room to turn to look at him except for Atsumu who was facing the door way. Sakusa, Suna, and Komori froze up the twins father looked intimating so they were scared.</p><p>"Oh hey dad," Osamu said while turning back around to face the desk. </p><p>"<em>Welcome home,"</em>  Atsumu sign before resuming back to playing with the kitten.</p><p>"Atsumu.. Osamu what is this?" </p><p>"<em>Oh, these are our friends Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi, and Komori Moytoya </em>," Atsumu said to his father with a smile on his face "<em>Komori and Sakusa are cousins, we met them today." </em></p><p>"Uh, now Atsumu explain what that is," He said pointing the the cat in front of Atsumu. </p><p>"<em>A cat..."</em></p><p>"Atsumu we talked about this, ya can't just bring strays home!"</p><p>"Exactly what I said!" Osamu exclaimed, "I tried to stop him dad but he wouldn't listen to me."</p><p><em>"I need her for emotional support!" Atsumu</em> made puppy eyes towards his father an lifted the cat to show his father how cute the kitten was. Trying to let him convince him to let him keep the kitten but that didn't work. </p><p>"No Atsumu we ain't keepin the cat! Tama is the only emotional support animal ya need," He said pushing back his hair from his face "Besides ya can barely take care of Tama let alone another pet!" Atsumu pouted. He knew his dad was right and wouldn't let him keep it but it was worth a try right. </p><p>"How about this," He said walking towards Atsumu to pick up the cat "She can stay the night but tomorrow ya have to find its owner. I'm sure there is a family in the neighbor hood lookin for her." Atsumu shook his head in agreement to what his dad said. "Also, tell me if we're goin to have guest next time." The blonde watched as he dad took the  cat and walked out of the room with it in his hands. "Do yer homework Atsumu! You can't keep copyin off of yer brother for the rest of ya life!" Atsumu sighed as he grabbed his book bag that was on the floor taking out his homework and the books. He then moved from leaning against his brothers back and sat by him trying to copy off of his twins homework. Osamu snatched the paper out of Atsumu hand. </p><p>"Do it yourself!"</p><p>Atsumu groaned as he began to wright on his paper solving the problems that was in front of him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I did name Atsumu pet dog/emotional support animal the name of Mafuyu's dog in given, I have No regrets</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>30 minutes later</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(This format means sign language)</em>
</p><p>Its been 30 minute since Atsumu started to do his homework.. Everyone else was done since they started almost 2 hours ago as for Atsumu  he was only on question 2 of the math problem...</p><p>"Atsumu! Its not that hard!" Osamu scolded while pointing at the problem on his paper "All you have to do is find x!"</p><p>"<em>How?!"  </em>Atsumu sign frantically "<em>I didn't learn how to do this! I skipped school for months remember!" </em></p><p>"Oh yeah! I forgot to show you how!" The male said rubbing the back of his neck before returning to scold his brother "Well that's why you should stay in school!"</p><p>"<em>Forget it I'll just use google!"  </em>The blonde said while grabbing his stuff of the desk and storming out of the room slamming the door behind him.  </p><p>"WELL I HOPE YOU KNOW USING GOOGLE IS CHEATING!" Osamu shouted before Atsumu was out of ear range. Osamu huffed and crossed his arms facing back towards the trio that was in front of him. Everyone just stared at Osamu, him and Atsumu has been arguing for the past 15 minutes with Suna recording the whole thing. Although they couldn't understand half of the things that were being said they some what understood what was going on. When Komori opened his mouth to say something the door opened once again to reveal a very angry looking Atsumu walking in with Tama in his hand. He glared at Osamu grabbing his pencil then leaving the room slamming the door once again Osamu just rolled his eyes at the pettiness of his brother. </p><p>"So-" Komori started before being cut off by Osamu </p><p>"Ignore him," Osamu said while grabbing his phone out of his pocket. </p><p>"So, where are you guys from?" Komori asked while looking at Osamu </p><p>"Before we moved here or where were we born?" </p><p>"Where were you born?" </p><p>"Hyogo"</p><p>"Really? You don't sound like it." Osamu just shrugged at Komori statement before replying "We move around a lot, only lived there for 5 years." </p><p>"Why?" Suna added interested in the topic. </p><p>"My brother," He said stopping to think weather he should tell them or not. I mean if they're going to be friends they should know, right? "I won't go into detail but lets just say things got bad at the previous schools we used to go to because of the fact that my brother is mute." Their eyes widen understanding what Osamu meant,</p><p>"How bad?" Sakusa asked</p><p>"He refused to go to school for months you do the math." Osamu sighed "If you really want to know more then you should ask him yourself." After Osamu said that the door opened once again this time Osamu was hit in the head with a piece of paper. </p><p>"What the fuck-" Osamu turned around towards the door but before he could see who threw the paper the door was closed again. He knew it was his brother so he just sighed while picking the paper off of the floor. The note read "Dad said dinner is ready oh and I'm not talking to you." </p><p>"You can't talk anyways," he mumbled before looked up from the paper in back at the trio "You hungry?" </p><p>"Oh thank the gods," Komori said while standing up and heading towards the door "I thought you'd never ask! I've been starving for ages now!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Down stairs </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Osamu led them down the stairs when they made it they saw the food plated on the table. Komori immediately went and sat at the table not waiting for anybody the others followed behind. </p><p>"Where's your brother," Mr. Miya said placing a pot on the table </p><p>"I don't know," The twin said shrugging. After he said that Mr. Miya felt a tap on his shoulder which caused him to jump slightly. He turned around to see Atsumu standing behind him holding Tama. </p><p>"Jesus Atsumu! We might have to tie a bell around yer neck," He said putting his hand on his chest "Ya might give me a heart attack one day." Atsumu smiled as he took a seat across from his brother and by Sakusa not acknowledging his presence by looking away from his face while stroking the puppy. Osamu just rolled his eyes, his brother could be petty most of the times and he knew that. </p><p>"Lets eat!" The twins father exclaimed taking a seat at the head on the table. They said their thanks before digging in and eating. </p><p>"So... Which one of ya is this so called Sakusa," The twins father asked </p><p>"I am..." </p><p>"And Suna is?" </p><p>"Me," Suna said while curling his lips </p><p>"And I assume the one with brown hair is this Komori." </p><p>"Yep that's me." </p><p>They began to eat in silence until Mr. Miya spoke "So Sakusa... What do ya do for fun." </p><p>"Clean." </p><p>Mr. Miya's glared at Sakusa </p><p>"<em>He's a germaphobe,"  </em>Atsumu sign before picking up his chopsticks again. </p><p>"Interesting,"</p><p>The rest of dinner was eaten in silence with the twins dad burning holes in the back of Sakusa's head. After they were done eating they went into the living room while Mr. Miya washed the dishes. Sakusa then walked into the kitchen noticing something, one of the cabinets in the kitchen had a lock on it. Sakusa just ignored it not thinking much of it.</p><p>"I can help you clean them if you want.' Sakusa said while placing a plate in the sink </p><p>"No."</p><p>Sakusa just shrugged as he walked out of the kitchen joining the others in the living room. When he came in he sat down on the couch next to Osamu who was watching tv. Sakusa turned his head towards the glass doors that led to outside only to see Atsumu sitting crisscross on the grass playing with his puppy and the kitten he found. Laughing while throwing a ball only for them to bring it back. </p><p>"He really is in his own world huh," Sakusa said staring at Atsumu mesmerized by his smile. </p><p>Osamu who was confused looked at Sakusa then followed the direction he was looking at only to find out he was looking at his brother "Oh yeah, I guess he is." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Unexpected Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Next Day After School</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"ATSUMU SLOW DOWN! AND STOP RUNNING!" Osamu screamed out towards his brother "YOU'RE GOING TO FALL!" Atsumu ignored his brothers warnings and kept running. Osamu sighed. </p><p>"For our project whose house are we going to?" Suna said looking at Osamu. </p><p>"I don't mind doing it at my place." </p><p>"Ok."  </p><p>Sakusa, Suna, and Osamu where walking to the twins house because they had a project to work on. Suna was paired up with Osamu and Sakusa was pair up with Atsumu. Komori on the other hand had a different partner so didn't tag along with the others. When Suna, Sakusa, and Osamu got to the twin house Atsumu was already there because he was running. When they walked in they saw Atsumu sitting on the living room floor petting the kitten he found. </p><p>"You really couldn't wait," Osamu said walking in and placing his bags on the floor and walking into the kitchen "What's so cute about a cat." Atsumu gasped as he got off the floor and walked in to the kitchen where is brother was shoving the kitten in his face. Osamu raised in eye brow while looking at the kitten before rolling his eyes as he opened the door to the fridge. "Do you guys want anything!" Osamu shouted towards Suna and Sakusa. Atsumu rolled his eyes as he went back into the living room putting the kitten down on the floor and getting his 2DS to play with. </p><p>"Water is fine with me!" Sakusa shouted </p><p>"Juice?!" Suna shouted back. </p><p>"One juice and one water," Osamu whispered to himself as he grabbed the juice of the fridge. He then reached into his pocket grabbing out a key and using it to open a locked cabinet. In the cabinet was a whole bunch of knives, glass plates and glass cups pretty much any sharp. He grabbed a cup and poured the juice in it he then proceeded to grab a bottled water for Sakusa. He also grabbed out the gallon of milk out the fridge and poured it into a plastic cup. Once he was done he handed the juice and water to Sakusa and Suna.</p><p>"Thank you," Suna and Sakusa said in unison while taking the drink from his hand.</p><p>Osamu then went back into the kitchen grabbing the cup of milk he poured before locking the cabinet again and putting the key in his pocket. He then placed the cup of milk on the table in front of his brother who was playing on his game console. Sakusa became curious as to why Osamu had given Atsumu a different from what they had he also noticed it last night when they were eating dinner how everyone except for Atsumu had a glass cup. </p><p>"When some one gives you something the least you could do is say thank you." Osamu said taking the 2DS out of his brothers hand. Atsumu tried to reach for it while still sitting down but was to short to reach it. </p><p>"<em>Thank you, now give it back Samu!" </em></p><p>"Nope, you have homework," Osamu turned of the 2DS. Atsumu pouted as he grabbed the cup of milk his brother poured for him and drank it angrily. Tama (Their dog) ran over to Atsumu and rested her head on his lap. She was good at sensing his emotions and could tell he was mad (After all that is her job) so she came to comfort Atsumu. The main reason why they got Tama was to help Atsumu with his panic attacks (which is something she is trained to deal with) and to just keep him company on the day he would skip school. </p><p>"Lets start now so we can finish later," Osamu said to Suna who just nodded in agreement. "Oh, Sakusa do you want me to say here to translate or can you mange?" </p><p>"I think I can manage." </p><p>"If you say so," Osamu shrugged as he led Suna up the stairs to his room to work the project. Once they left the room Atsumu turned to look at Sakusa who just looked back at him. Atsumu put a finger up signaling Sakusa to wait a minute before he got off the floor an ran upstairs. A couple minutes later Atsumu came back down with a notebook and pencil in hand as he sat back down on the floor. He wrote something on the paper before shoving it in Sakusa's face for him to read </p><p>"What are we supposed to do again?" Sakusa read out loud what was written on the paper. Once he was done he chuckled before responding "History, we're supposed to do research on a person and present it to the class." Atsumu turned the page on the paper and wrote on it again</p><p>"When is it due?" Was what was written on the paper </p><p>"In a week." </p><p>Atsumu turned the page once again before writing "Ok, thanks Omi," The blonde showed the paper to Sakusa and Sakusa looked at him in confusion </p><p>"Omi?" Sakusa said with a puzzled look. Atsumu shook his head aggressively before signing out the word Omi with his fingers in sign language. He then pointed to Sakusa's hand asking him if he could take it and Sakusa let him. He took Sakusa's hand and fixed them in place showing him the movements on how to say the nickname Atsumu gave him. </p><p>"Omi," Sakusa said doing the movements Atsumu had just taught him. The faux blonde smiled brightly at Sakusa who was blushing under his mask, he then wrote on a sheet of paper "I'll have to teach you sign language." Sakusa read what was written on the paper before nodding in agreement. </p><p>"Yeah you will." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Upstairs</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Suna and Osamu heard shuffling and things being thrown coming from the other side of the hall. Suna was confused while Osamu just ignored like he was expecting it cause he was. </p><p>"Are you not gonna.." Suna said pointing to the door while looking at Osamu</p><p>"No, its my brother," He said shrugging "He'll be here in 3... 2... 1.." As if on cue the door to Osamu room opened wide and Atsumu head peaked out from behind it. Before Atsumu had a chance to say anything, Osamu he said</p><p>"It in your closet, on your top shelf, under the extra towels and blankets." Osamu then turned opened his pencil case grabbing out a pencil then throwing it at his brother to use. Atsumu caught the pencil and closed the door to Osamu room going back into his own and just like Osamu said the thing he was looking for was there. </p><p>"Wha-" </p><p>"He was looking for his notebook that he uses to write on to speak to people." Osamu had cut Suna off from his sentence knowing exactly what he was going to ask which confused him. "Must need it to talk to Sakusa." </p><p>"How did you know he was looking for it, more important question how did you know what I was going to say?" </p><p>Osamu shrugged "I haven't heard my brother speak in 10 years I guess I just got good at reading and predicting him and because I got good at reading him I guess I can read other people."  </p><p>"Oh.. creepy and cool at the same time." </p><p>Osamu chuckled before rubbing the nape of his neck with a sheepish smile "My bad." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Time skip 1 week later</strong>
</p><p>(They found the owner of the kitten and returned it) </p><p>"ATSUMU! OSAMU!" Komori screamed waving at the two boys. </p><p>"Its way to early in the morning for you to be screaming," Sakusa scolded </p><p>They were walking towards the school building to go inside and Sakusa, Komori, and Suna were a little bit ahead of them. Once Atsumu and Osamu caught up they noticed something walking behind Atsumu, it was Tama. She was wearing one of those service dogs vest and was connected to a leash that Atsumu was holding the end too.  </p><p>"...Atsumu, you do realize you can't bring pets into school." Komori said looking at the dog who was now walking side by side with the blonde. </p><p>"She's not only a pet idiot," Osamu said "Read the vest she's wearing."</p><p>Komori read the vest she was wearing and his eyes widen at the sudden realization "OHHHHH, what's that?" </p><p>Osamu sighed before responding to Komori question "She helps with my brothers anxiety, it's acting up today more then usual so she's tagging along today." </p><p>"Ohhhh... How though?" Everyone looked the confused Komori who just asked that question. </p><p>"If you wanna know so bad go and research it." Suna replied. Everyone started to walk faster then Komori leaving him behind. </p><p>"WAIT! ITS JUST A QUESTION!" He screamed running trying to catch up with the others.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the classroom</strong>
</p><p>Suna and Osamu just got done presenting their project and it was Sakusa's and Atsumu turn to present. During that time Sakusa did all the talking while Atsumu just stood there nervous. Because, Tama was there his anxiety wasn't that bad but it was still there. </p><p> <strong>After school</strong></p><p>"<em>Lets go get ice cream,"  </em>Atsumu signed towards his brother. </p><p>"No."</p><p>"<em>Please! I just got done presenting a project! Do you know how hard it was for me?!" </em></p><p>"You didn't even say anything!" </p><p>"<em>Mean... please!"</em></p><p>"Fine." In all honest Osamu was going to say yes anyways it took a lot for his brother to stand up there and present his project but he just wanted to play hard</p><p>"Ok the only words I got from that was project, ice cream, and please" Sakusa said looking at the twins. Atsumu looked at Sakusa and smiled at him giving his a thumbs up signaling him he did a good job. </p><p>"Woah, woah, woah Kiyo your learning sign language." Komori said wiggling his eyes brows at his cousins</p><p>"Atsumu taught me a little bit."</p><p>"Ohoho," Suna said looking at Sakusa with a smirk. Osamu turned around and glared at Sakusa and he could've sworn he put holes in him. Atsumu was confused as to what was going on but he didn't care he just wanted ice cream. He tapped his brother on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the ice cream shop. </p><p>"Oh right, y'all wanna get ice cream." </p><p>"Sure," Suna said shrugging Sakusa and Komori also agreed and they group walked towards the shop. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the ice cream shop</strong>
</p><p>"I'm going to allow you to get 2 scoops of ice cream and that it," Osamu said looking at his brother who was still looking at the flavors of ice cream through the glass window. Everyone else already had their ice cream except for Atsumu because he was still deciding on which flavor he wanted. </p><p>"Atsumu... Osamu," Atsumu froze up at the familiar voice and Osamu quickly turned his head to where the sound of the voice came from. It was OIkawa and Iwaizumi who stood in front of the ice cream shops door looking at the two like they seen a ghost. </p><p>"This is where you guys moved to?!" Oikawa said taking a step closer "Atsumu I haven't seen you in month after you stopped coming to school and Osamu I haven't seen you since you got expelled."  </p><p>"You got expelled!?" Komori, Sakusa, and Suna said in unison while turning to look at Osamu. Atsumu finally looked up and at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, his breath quicken and he began gasping for air he was having a panic attack.</p><p>"Oi, Atsumu breath!" Osamu said turning to face his brother. Osamu walked towards his brother and out his hand on his shoulder only for it to be smacked away by the blonde. Atsumu started freaking out memories from his old school flooding back to him, the memories he tried to forget. Instinctively Atsumu dropped the leach his was holding and ran out the store pushing past Oikawa and Iwaizumi. </p><p>"ATSUMU!" Osamu screamed dropping his bag and picking up the leach his brother dropped and chasing after him with Tama leaving Sakusa, Suna, Komori, Iwaizumi, and OIkawa. Everyone in the store stared at the group who just stared at each other.  </p><p>With the twins</p><p>Osamu kept running after Atsumu who eventually ran to a park. Atsumu stopped running when he found a spot in front of a tree he put his knees into his chest and clenched his ears and closed his eyes tightly. His vision narrowed and a ringing sound was playing in his ears. Once Osamu caught up to his brother he squatting by his brother putting his hand on his shoulder trying to get him to calm down. Tama on the other hand was trying to distract Atsumu from what he was thinking about, The blonde was still grasping for air so Osamu went into his pocket and grabbed out Atsumu's inhaler that he always carried with him just in case. </p><p>"Atsumu opened your mouth," Atsumu listened to his brother and opened his mouth Osamu placed the inhaler in his mouth and pressed the button that released the medication. "Atsumu breath with me ok.. inhale and hold 1... 2... 3 exhale," Atsumu did what his brother was telling him to do.</p><p>"Ok now I need you to open your eyes and look at Tama, just look at her don't think about anything else ok." Atsumu tried his best to do what his brother was telling him to do so he focused his attention to the dog that was in front of him.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of breathing and focusing on Tama, Atsumu finally calmed down. Osamu grabbed out his phone and called his dad asking him to come get Atsumu to take him home. </p><p>"Are sure ya sure ya don't wanna come with?" His dad said closing Atsumu door. </p><p>"Yeah, I left something back there." </p><p>"Ok, I'll take him home," Mr. Miya got in the car and sat in the drivers seat "See ya later." He then drove off leaving him behind. Osamu stood there for a second watching the car with his dad and brother drive off before making his way back to the ice cream shop to get his stuff. When he got there he was surprised to see everyone still there in the same spot like they didn't move at all. </p><p>"Your still here," Osamu said walking inside the store.</p><p>How's Atsumu?! Is he ok?!" OIkawa asked worried.</p><p>"He's fine," Osamu said coldly as he grabbed his and his brothers bags off the floor. </p><p>"I told you not to keep asking questions," Iwaizumi scolded </p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to its just that you guys just disappeared without saying anything." </p><p>"Like I said OIkawa its fine, Now if you'll excuse me I have to go home." Osamu walked out the store but before he did he said "I'll see you guys tomorrow." </p><p>Suna, Sakusa, And Komori were even more confused and had even more questions about the twins past then before.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A week later</strong>
</p><p>Its been a week since Atsumu's been to school and since they last seen him. Every time they would ask Osamu how is he or if they could see him , he would always reply with "He's fine" or "He doesn't want to see anybody right now." They were at lunch eating in silence, although they just met eating lunch without the happy and cheerful Atsumu wasn't the same. </p><p>"He won't come out of his room," Osamu said sighing. Everyone looked up at Osamu in shock this was the first update they got from him ever since the incident. "But, he's fine its not as bad as it use to be. At least he's eating, I guess he guess want to avoid the outside world."</p><p>"Why tell us this now," Suna asked </p><p>"Well, you guys are his friends," Osamu said shrugging "And you guys are worried so I guess you guys deserve to know." </p><p>"Can we see him?" Komori asked.</p><p>Osamu sat there and thought about it for a moment before responding. "Sure, that's if he'll let you." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>After school</strong>
</p><p>Osamu waited for everyone to walk inside the house before walking in himself then closing and locking the door behind him. He stood in the front taking off his shoes and changing into his house slippers the others doing the same. Once he was done he started heading upstairs and when he noticed they were still downstairs he signal them to come up and follow him and they did. They made it upstairs and stopped in front of Atsumu's room door, Osamu knocked on the door before speaking. </p><p>"Atsumu its me, Suna, Sakusa, and Komori are here to see you. Make noise if you don't want them to come in." After a couple of seconds they heard the sound of something being thrown indicating that Atsumu didn't want to see them. Osamu sighed and looked at the others who just looked back at them "Atsumu you can't stay in there forever! You have to come out eventually!" Everyone jumped at the sound of something being thrown at the door by Atsumu. </p><p>"Alright I'll go sheesh." Osamu started to walk down stairs and the others followed behind except for Sakusa</p><p>"I umm I actually have to use the restroom," Sakusa said. Everyone eyed Sakusa suspiciously</p><p>"Ok," Osamu responded "A littler more down the hall to your right." Sakusa nodded as he turned around and went into the direction Osamu told him. When he got in the bathroom he just stood behind the door listening waiting to hear the foot steps of his friends. Once they were gone he sighed in relief as he looked around the bathroom. Once of the things he noticed his just like in the kitchen there was a lock on the cabinet under the sink which had him even more confused. Sakusa brushed his thoughts away as he opened the door to the bathroom quietly and walked over to it knocking on the door</p><p>"Atsumu its me Sakusa."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"You don't have to say anything I just wanted to say hurry up and get out of there so you can finish teaching me sign language. Remember you promised to teach me your not going to back out now are you?" </p><p>"..." </p><p>Sakusa sighed when he heard nothing from Atsumu. He turned around and headed downstairs back with the others who was watching tv. </p><p>"Did it work," Suna said taking a sip from the drink Osamu gave him</p><p>"Did what work," Sakusa said taking a seat on the couch</p><p>"What you told Atsumu, did it work?" </p><p>"I-"</p><p>"It was obvious Kiyo," Komori said "The day I see you use some one else's bathroom is the day the world is ending! You would rather pee in a bottle then use some one else bathroom."  </p><p>Sakusa just looked at Osamu, Komori, and Suna before responding with "No it didn-"</p><p>"Good morning sleeping beauty," Osamu said cutting Sakusa off of his sentence "Or should I say Rapunzel."  </p><p>Everyone turned there heads in the directions Osamu was looking At to see Atsumu with messy hair, and a blanket wrapped around him standing at the bottom of the steps. Atsumu stuck his middle finger at Osamu who just got up from his seat and chuckled. </p><p>"Looks like some one is a little moody," Osamu walked over to his brother "You fucking stink go take a shower." </p><p>Atsumu just stood there blinking at his brother before turning around and heading back up the stairs. Osamu on the other hand walked into the kitchen to make something for his brother to eat since he knew he hasn't eaten all day. </p><p>"Looks like whatever you said to him worked." Komori said wiggling his eyebrows towards Sakusa</p><p>"What did you tell him anyways Mr. Smooth," Suna said looking at Sakusa</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Suna and Komori looked at each other before rolling their eyes. After a couple of minutes Atsumu came back down the stairs with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his neck. Osamu had just got done making Onigiri for them to eat so he walked out of the kitchen and placed the tray that had the onigiri on it onto the table. He sat down and signaled his brother to take a seat in front of him on the floor. Atsumu sat down and Osamu grabbed the towel wrapped around his neck and began drying his hair while Atsumu ate the onigiri. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The next day</strong>
</p><p>The group was walking home from school. Atsumu was walking behind his brother looking down playing on his 2DS not paying attention to what's in front of him. That's when Osamu made a sudden stop which caused the blonde to bump into the back of his brother. Atsumu looked up ready to fight his brother for making him bumped into him until he saw the reason why he stopped. It was OIkawa and Iwaizumi, they were standing in front of them. </p><p>"Why are you here?" Osamu questioned looking at the two with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"I promise you this is just a coincidence," Oikawa said rubbing the back of his neck "My grandmother lives here and has a shop here but she became ill so we came here to help her out a little." </p><p>When Atsumu heard this he made a face of realization when he remember what Oikawa had told them back when he lived Miyagi. There was an awkward silence as they just stood there staring at each other. Atsumu poked his head from behind his brother then pushed him aside as he walked towards Iwaizumi and OIkawa. Everyone watched in confusion as the blonde glared at the Burnette and spiky haired boy before he wrapped his arms around them and hugged them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were confused they thought Atsumu hated them so they were a bit shocked when he hugged him. Eventually Oikawa and Iwaizumi hugged him back as they let out a breath of relief. Atsumu broke the hug and gave the pair a smile before patting them on the head.</p><p>The blonde then turned around to face his brother and said "<em>I still want my ice cream."</em></p><p>"Of course you do," Osamu said sighing "Too bad you can't its Thursday." </p><p>Atsumu looked at his brother and tilted his head to the side. </p><p>"<em>What does Thursday have anything to do with me not getting my ice cream?</em>"</p><p>"Didn't I tell you," Osamu said pushing back the strands of hair away from his face "You start therapy today."</p><p>Atsumu groaned. He HATED therapy with a burning passion. All the other therapist that he ever had usually NEVER related to him so it was really annoying to have to talk about his problems with them. Besides, Atsumu hated talking about his mental problems with his family and friends what made them think he was going to tell a complete stranger. </p><p>"Therapy?" Sakusa asked looking at Osamu with a raised eyebrow </p><p>"To help with his anxiety and trauma." Osamu patted his brother on the back. "You guys didn't notice?" </p><p>"Notice what?" Suna asked</p><p>"This isn't the way to our house." </p><p>Everyone except of Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked around. He was right.. they were in a completely different neighborhood. </p><p>"You trickster," Komori said gasping when he came to the realization.</p><p>"Not my fault you weren't paying attention." Osamu said shrugging </p><p>"<em>Its a waste of my time and money," </em></p><p>"That maybe so," Osamu wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulder "But, your still going."</p><p>The twins continued walking along the path way leaving Sakusa, Komori, Suna, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa behind. They began walking behind the twins with a pretty good distance between them watching as the twins talked. </p><p>"So..." Oikawa started trying to break the awkward silence "I'm Oikawa Toru and this is my boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime." </p><p>"This is Sakusa Kiyoomi, Suna Rintaro and I'm Komori Motoya."</p><p>In all honesty Sakusa wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Instead he was staring at Atsumu who had an annoyed look on his face and was trying to push his brothers arm off his shoulder. The sun was shining on Atsumu's hair making it look like a brighter color then it was. </p><p>"SAKUSA!" Komori screamed right in his ear. Sakusa jumped then turned his head towards his cousin glaring at him. "You weren't answering me so I had to do something!" He said holding his hands up in defense.</p><p>The raven headed boy sighed "What?" </p><p>"Did you know that the twins birthday is in a couple of days?" Suna asked grabbed out his phone to set the date</p><p>"It is?" Sakusa asked shocked </p><p>"Yeah," Iwaizumi stated "October 5th." </p><p>Oikawa chuckled "Makes sense as to why they didn't tell you." Everyone (except Iwaizumi) looked at OIkawa with a raised eyebrow before he continued what he was saying. "If they twins have on thing in common its the fact that they hate celebrating their birthday."</p><p>"Why?" Komori asked. </p><p>Oikawa just shrugged "I haven't know them that long to get that answer" Oikawa chuckled, "I only known them for a year and a half before Atsumu stopped coming to school for months and Osamu got expelled and then they moved down here." </p><p>"What did Osamu do to get expelled?" Suna asked </p><p>"Fighting," Iwaizumi responded "He beat someone up so bad they ended up hospitalized for a month." </p><p>Suna, Komori, and Sakusa stopped in their tracks when they heard this. </p><p>"What?" Komori asked shocked </p><p>"Yep," Oikawa said "They said he caused some pretty bad brain damage. He's lucky they didn't call the cops or something or he would've been in jail." </p><p>Sakusa, Suna, and Komori looked at Osamu who was laughing. They didn't think some one as chilled and laid back as Osamu could hospitalize some one. </p><p>'What's even more strange is that he was really good friends with us." The Burnette said rubbing the back of his head 'After he beat him up there was a bit of a divide in our friend group." </p><p>"Yeah," Iwaizumi added "Some people like me and Oikawa were on Osamu's side but most were on his side while some stayed mutual." </p><p>"Why did he beat him up?" Sakusa asked not taking his eyes off the twin brother. </p><p>"We don't know," Iwaizumi said shrugging "They moved before we ever got the chance to ask him." </p><p>"Which became a problem," Oikawa stated "Because neither of the boys would talk about what happened or why it happened." </p><p>The three boys didn't know how to process the information that they heard. They knew there wasn't much they knew about the twins but it went way deeper then they thought. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the waiting room in the therapist office </strong>
</p><p>The group was waiting on the blonde to finish his 30 minute session with the therapist. </p><p>"You don't have to wait with me," Osamu said grabbing his out his pocket "You can go home." </p><p>"We know," Sakusa said staring at Osamu. </p><p>There was about 5 minutes of silence before Osamu sighed and looked up from his phone.</p><p>"What do you want to ask me?"</p><p>"Whaaaa," Komori said rubbing the nape of his neck "What makes you think we want to ask you something?" </p><p>Osamu looked at Komori with a raised eyebrow "Speak now of forever hold you peace." </p><p>"...Actually," Suna began "We do have a question."</p><p>"Which is?" </p><p>"Why... why did you get into that fight with your friend that got you expelled." </p><p>Osamu looked at Oikawa and Iwaizumi who looked away as if they had no idea Suna was going to asked that question.</p><p>"He's not my friend nor Atsumu's," Osamu said in a stern voice looking directly in Suna's eyes that sent chills down his back "And it doesn't matter." He then sighed as he turned back on his phone screen going back to what he was doing. Suna opened his mouth to say something but closed it afraid of angering the younger twin anymore then he already did. Sakusa who noticed this opened his mouth to say something but before he could the door to the therapist office opened as the blonde headed boy walked out with a lollipop in his mouth.</p><p>Osamu stood up and walked over to his brother "You got one for me?" Atsumu nodded his head as he dug into his pocket pulling out another lollipop and handing it to his brother. Osamu ruffled his brothers hair before he opened the lollipop and out it in his mouth. The blonde walked over to Sakusa and handed him a piece of candy. </p><p>"Oh, thanks," Sakusa said blushing under his mask. Atsumu flashed Sakusa a bright smiled before walking over to the others to hand them candy also. Osamu on the other hand kept glaring at Sakusa while sucking on his lollipop. </p><p>"W-what?" Sakusa asked while looking at Osamu who was still glaring at him</p><p>"Nothing," Osamu took an aggressive lick from his lollipop still not breaking eye contact with the dark headed boy. That was until Osamu felt a smack on the back of his head he quickly turned his head to see who did that only to see his brother looking at him with a stern face. </p><p>"<em>Your going to scare him off if you keep looking at him like that." </em></p><p>"Tch whatever."</p><p>The soon left the little waiting room and in the office and ended up walking around having fun and just living life as careless teens. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 days before the twins birthday</p><p>(The next day)</p><p>Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Sakusa, Komori, and Suna ended up exchanging numbers to plan the party for the twins birthday</p><p>
  <b>In the "Miya twin surprise" group chat</b>
</p><p><b>Oikawa: </b>Ok people listen up! Me and Iwa-chan leave the day after the twins birthday and I want to make the last day we spend with them special before we go.</p><p><strong>Suna: </strong>How are we supposed to plan a surprise party when we barely know anything about them</p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>That's why and and Iwa-chan is here! We also got in contact with the twins dad so he's helping us out</p><p><strong>Sakusa: </strong>That makes sense </p><p><strong>Iwaizumi: </strong>There are some rules though</p><p><strong>Komori: </strong>Rules?</p><p><strong>Iwaizumi: </strong>Yeah, no loud noises, No sharp objects or potentially sharp objects, and if we do go somewhere we can't go anywhere near water or somewhere that has to many people. </p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>Iwa-Chan what the fuck are those rules? You literally crossed out 20 ideas off of my list </p><p><strong>Suna: </strong>Why so strict? </p><p><strong>Iwaizumi: </strong>It's not my rules you idiot it's their dads</p><p><strong>Iwaizumi: </strong>Has something to do with Atsumu I guess</p><p><strong>Suna: </strong>That makes sense... Atsumu was never a really big fan of loud noises </p><p><strong>Sakusa: </strong>Can't we just have the part at their house? Set it up while some one distracts them.</p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>That's lame and basic... but whatever I guess we can do that</p><p><strong>Komori: </strong>Then its settled! But, who will distract them?</p><p><strong>Sakusa: </strong>All in favor of Komori say "I"</p><p><strong>Suna: </strong>I</p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>I</p><p><strong>Iwaizumi: </strong>I</p><p><strong>Sakusa: </strong>I</p><p><strong>Komori: </strong>Why me?!</p><p><strong>Sakusa: </strong>Your loud, annoying, and you talk a lot. Something tells me you'll do a good job at keeping them distracted </p><p><strong>Komori: </strong>Mean Kiyo... very mean..</p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>Then its settled! we split up who buys what and we'll all meet on the twins birthday to set up the house</p><p><strong>Suna:</strong> Sounds good to me</p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>Alright, see yall in 3 days</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 days later</strong>
</p><p>Atsumu and Sakusa where walking side by side together on their way to their next class. Atsumu noticed how Suna, Komori, and Sakusa hasn't been hanging out with them lately so he became a little worried. Atsumu gently tapped Sakusa's shoulder which caused the taller male to turn and look at him</p><p>"<em>Omi you want to hang out later,"  </em>Atsumu signed looking at Sakusa with a smile</p><p>"The only words I got from that sentence was Omi, you, and hang out so I'm assuming you asking to hang out?" Atsumu chuckled while nodding his head "Ahh sorry Atsu I can't I have something to do after school, sorry."</p><p>Atsumu shook his head while giving Sakusa a reassuring smile telling him that he didn't have to apologize for not being able to hang out. Atsumu then turned his head forward focusing on the path in front of him. Sakusa still stared at the blonde from the corner of his eye. He felt guilty for lying to Atsumu but at least it would work out in the end, right?</p><p> </p><p>Osamu and Suna</p><p>Osamu of course noticed the change of behavior with his friends but he didn't really care. He wasn't as open or optimistic about making knew friends like his brother so when he did make new friends he already thought of any and every possible outcome or how they would disappoint him. Even though he would tell his brother thousands of times not to set high expectations for them he still would so he knew how much these new friends meant to him.</p><p>"So, you guys been real busy these past few day," Osamu said looking at Suna.</p><p>"Mmm? Is that so."</p><p>"Ok, what are you guys up too?" </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>" 2 days ago you guys has a conversation with Oikawa." </p><p>Suna raised and eye brow and looked at Osamu</p><p>"You guys acting sus, plus talking to Oikawa, divided by the month October equals you guys finding out our birthday is tomorrow." </p><p>Suna looked at Osamu in amazement. </p><p>"Looks like our plan to surprise you failed," Suna said while chuckling </p><p>"Yeah, next time... if there even is a next time try acting less suspicious." </p><p>"What do you mean by "If there even is a next time" Osamu?"</p><p>"Nothing just ignore that... anyways don't worry I won't tell Atsumu."</p><p>Before Suna could say anything else Osamu already walked a head of him and into the classroom. What Osamu had just told him kept playing in his head over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the "Miya twins Surprise" group chat </strong>
</p><p><strong>Suna: </strong>Code red I guess</p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>wym "code red"</p><p><strong>Suna: </strong>Yeah, umm Osamu found out </p><p><strong>Sakusa: </strong>How did that happen</p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>You had one job smh</p><p><strong>Suna: </strong>Wasn't my fault he figured it out. said something about us talking to Oikawa and how its the month October</p><p><strong>Iwaizumi: </strong>So its all Oikawa fault?</p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>What?</p><p><strong>Iwaizumi: </strong>All in favor of blaming it on Oikawa say "I"</p><p><strong>Suna: </strong>I</p><p><strong>Sakusa: </strong>I</p><p><strong>Iwaizumi: </strong>I </p><p><strong>Komori: </strong>I </p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>Mean Iwa! and where the fuck did you come from Komori?</p><p><strong>Komori: </strong>I came from my mothers Puss-</p><p><strong>Sakusa: </strong>Ok! That's enough internet for today</p><p><strong>Suna: </strong>Umm chile anyways so Osamu agreed to keep it a secret from his brother </p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>So its not the Miya twins surprise its no the Atsumu surprise?</p><p><strong>Sakusa: </strong>I guess so</p><p><strong>Oikawa: </strong>This is great... Juuuuust great what could possible go wrong now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The day of the Miya twins birthday</strong>
</p><p>"Komori move! Can you let us get inside of our own house!" Osamu said trying to push the brown headed boy out the way</p><p>"W-wait!" </p><p>While Osamu was fighting Komori to get inside the house Atsumu didn't have the time for this so he just opened the door while Komori was distracted. When he walked in everyone stopped decorating the house and looked at Atsumu who titled his head in confusion. He then shrugged as he turned around and walked up the stairs into his bed room. </p><p>"Huh?" Komori asked in confusion </p><p>"Seriously Komori? You had one job!" Oikawa exclaimed in the frustrated voice. After a couple of minutes the blonde came back down the stairs changed and with his 2DS in hand. </p><p>"Happy birthday!" Everyone sorta screamed in an attempt to surprise the blonde anyways. Atsumu just smiled at them as he took a seat on the couch and began playing on his 2DS. Oikawa  stood in front of the faux blond and took the game out of his hand</p><p>"Oi Atsumu."</p><p>"<em>What?"</em></p><p>"Surprise! Its your birthday and this is a surprise party."</p><p>"<em>I know, I've been knew since yesterday." </em></p><p>"Since yesterday?! Who told you?!" </p><p>"<em>Kawa, the neighborhood isn't that big I've been seeing you guys run around the neighbor like idiots carrying party supplies." </em></p><p>Komori, Suna, and Sakusa didn't really understand so they looked at Osamu who had food in his mouth for translation. </p><p>"He said he knew since yesterday," Iwaizumi said. The three boys quickly turned their heads towards the spiky headed boy in surprise. "Also that they neighborhood isn't that big so he saw us carrying party supplies." He added still looking at Atsumu and Oikawa. </p><p>"You-" Komori began before he was cut off by Iwaizumi</p><p>"Yeah, When we became friends with the twins we all learned sign language." </p><p>Everyone turned back towards Atsumu who was getting scolded by Oikawa for not telling him sooner.</p><p>"If we don't eat now Osamu going to finish all the food." Iwaizumi said glaring at Osamu who mouth was stuffed with food. Osamu just looked at Iwaizumi and shrugged as he continued to stuff his mouth. </p><p>"Sorry I'm late!" The twins dad said walking in through the door. "But I got the cake!"</p><p>Atsumu gasped as he got off the couch and walked over to his dad to get a better look at the cake. </p><p>"Did ya eat yet?" He asked ruffling Atsumu hair. Atsumu just shook his head as he followed behind his dad who set the cake down on the table. </p><p>"He didn't but Osamu did," Suna said chuckling</p><p>"Of course he did," Mr. Miya glared at Osamu who was still stuffing food in his mouth. </p><p>"You guys were taking to long," He said with a mouth full of food. Everyone laughed as they took a seat down at the table. Everyone said their thanks before then began eating their food.  After they were done eating Mr. Miya got some candles and a lighter to light them up. </p><p>"16 candles for yer 16th birthday." He said while lighting up the candles. After he was done everyone began singing happy birthday to the twins who just sat their awkwardly. </p><p>"Alright make a wish!" Oikawa said excitedly.</p><p>Osamu and Atsumu closed their eyes as they said their wish before blowing out the candles.  </p><p>"What did you wish for," Komori asked looking at the twins.</p><p>"It doesn't work that way," Osamu said while shaking his head "Atsumu said that if you say your wish out loud to anyone besides the other twin the wish won't come true." </p><p>Komori pouted as Atsumu laughed because of Atsumu laughing it caused everyone else to laugh also. After they were done the twins cut the the cake with one of those cake spoon cutters and split it amongst everyone. </p><p>"Well I'm just glad I got to spend another birthday with you guys," Oikawa said smiling.</p><p>Atsumu looked at Oikawa and flashed him a huge and bright smile before signing "<em>Me too." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Later that night</strong>
</p><p>Everyone had already left and gone home. The twins where just chilling in Atsumu room. </p><p>"Hey Tsumu what did you wish for." </p><p>"<em>I wished that we can be friends with them forever!" </em></p><p>Osamu chuckled </p><p>"<em>How about you Samu?" </em></p><p>"Oh I didn't wish for anything important." </p><p>Atsumu looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and turning back to what he was doing. In all honesty what Osamu wished for was the same thing as Atsumu. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Halloween Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Time skip: The day before Halloween </b>
</p><p>"Tomorrow is Halloween," Komori said excitedly "So what are we doing?"</p><p>The group was once again hanging out at the Miya twins house. Osamu was laying down on his bed reading a manga while Suna was sitting in a corner on his phone. Sakusa on the other hand was getting his daily sign language lessons with Atsumu outside in the backyard. </p><p>"Nothing," Osamu said flipping through the pages of his manga "Atsumu hates Halloween." </p><p>"WHAT?!" Suna and Komori said in unison </p><p>"Mhmm," Osamu just hummed and continued reading.</p><p>"How could he hate Halloween!" Komori said dramatically. </p><p>"Its the only day in the year where you can scare children without getting in trouble!" Suna exclaimed</p><p>Osamu his book down on his chest and glanced at Suna with a concerned look on his face. "You scare children?" </p><p>"Yep, Its fun." </p><p>"Yeah, I think I'll pass."</p><p>"Come one you'll never know until you try scaring them. Plus when you scare them they drop they're candy bag and you get to steal their candy." </p><p>"You're evil," Osamu picked his up his book again and began reading. </p><p>"Why doesn't Atsumu like Halloween! I mean it the only month where you can get free candy and Atsumu loves candy!" Komori exclaimed </p><p>"He just doesn't." </p><p>Komori opened his mouth to say something else but Suna shook his head. Komori sighed as he sat backed down and looked outside the window. What he saw was Atsumu and Sakusa laughing. Komori gasped loudly </p><p>"Oh. my. Asahi." </p><p>"What is it this time Komori?" Suna asked rolling his eyes. </p><p>"KIYO IS LAUGHING! I DIDN'T KNOW HE COULD DO THAT!"</p><p>"You're lying," Suna said getting off the floor and walking over to the window Komori was looking at. Suna jaw dropped when he saw Sakusa laughing so he immediately grabbed out his phone and took photos. </p><p>"Why are you guys so shocked," Osamu asked "Humans laugh, is he not Human?" </p><p>"Not this human," Suna said taking even more photos "He rarely laughs so if I were you I would come before you miss the once in a life time chance." </p><p>Osamu hesitantly rolled out of bed and walked over to the window looking out it. Sakusa and Atsumu were still laughing until Sakusa looked up and saw the three looking at him. He immediately stopped laughing stuck his middle finger at the three boys who moved away from the window so Sakusa wouldn't see them. </p><p>"He does not look happy," Suna said laughing his ass off</p><p>"Not at all," Osamu said laughing with Suna</p><p>After a couple minutes Osamu's room door burst open to reveal an angry Sakusa with Atsumu behind him. Suna, Osamu, and Komori stopped laughing and sat straight pretending as if nothing happened. Sakusa immediately turned towards Suna and said </p><p>"Delete it." </p><p>"Delete what?"</p><p>"Don't play dumb with me Suna." </p><p>"I'm not I'm just genuinely confused." </p><p>Sakusa just sighed "You know what, I don't care no one would believe you anyways." </p><p>Suna gasped. He was right, Since Sakusa never smiled people would probably think Suna edited it or something.</p><p>"Damn it," Suna cursed under his breath. Atsumu walked inside the room and took a seat on the bed along with brother.</p><p>"Umm excuse me," Komori said "We still have a problem." Atsumu looked at Komori with a confused face "What are we doing for Halloween!" </p><p>"<em>Oh! Samu is going trick or treating with you guys while Omi-Omi stays here with me,"  </em>Atsumu signed with a smile</p><p>"Umm right when did I say that? And who said he could stay?" Osamu asked looking at his brother with a raised eye brow</p><p>"<em>I did, besides I want my candy and Omi doesn't like Halloween either." </em></p><p>Osamu glared at Sakusa who held his hands up in defense. </p><p>"Fine."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Halloween Night</strong>
</p><p>"Byeeeee!" Komori screamed while leaving the door step of the Miya twins. </p><p>"Ok here are the rules," Osamu said glaring directly at Sakusa "No human contact and you guys have to stay 6 feet away from each other got it." </p><p>Sakusa just nodded his head while Atsumu rolled his eyes</p><p>"I'll be back in a hour."</p><p>"Osamu hurry up! The children awaits!" </p><p>"Yeah yeah I'm coming," Osamu turned around and began walking away from the house. Atsumu waved again before he closed the door and locked it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OsaSuna</strong>
</p><p>(10 minutes later)</p><p>Suna, Osamu, and Komori had been walking around for a while going from house to house for candy. </p><p>"Is it just me or is it quiet?" Osamu said to Suna</p><p>"A little too quiet if you ask me..." </p><p>Osamu and Suna stood in the middle of the side walk thinking to themselves </p><p>"OMG WE FORGOT KOMORI!" Suna and Osamu said in unison turning to look at each other. After they said that the both of them shrugged and continued walking. </p><p>"He'll find he way back to us." Suna said </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Lets go scare the children now."</p><p>"Yeah ok- wait what?!" </p><p>Before Osamu could say anything Suna started walking a head of him. Osamu sighed as he followed behind. </p><p>"Ok, this spot leads out of the rich neighborhood." Suna said hiding behind a rock with Osamu.</p><p>"So if we scare the kids coming out..."</p><p>"We get KING sized candy bars."</p><p>"Suna, sometime I wonder how in the world I let you convince me to do this."</p><p>"Oh please your over reacting! it's just a little harmless joke," Suna nudge Osamu on the shoulder. "Here comes some kids right now!"</p><p>Suna prepared himself to scare the kids. When they were in scare range Suna jumped from behind the rock with a mask on and screamed. The kids jumped dropping their bags of candy and started running. Osamu who was laughing at the expression on the kids faces quickly grabbed their bags and brought them back behind the rock</p><p>"HAHA that's so evil!" Osamu said laughing his ass off. </p><p>"Told you its fun."</p><p>Suna then grabbed one of the bags Osamu had collected and started going through it grabbing the candies that he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SakuAtsu</strong>
</p><p>(After Osamu left)</p><p>"Well what do you want to do?" Sakusa asked after Atsumu closed the door to the house. Atsumu just shrugged as he walked inside the living room taking a seat on the couch. </p><p>"<em>Movie?" </em></p><p>"Sure I don't mind."</p><p>Sakusa took a seat on the couch next to Atsumu. When he did Atsumu handed the remote to Sakusa to pick the movie while he went to pop some popcorn. Sakusa being the smooth dude that he is picked a horror movie in hopes of getting Atsumu to cling onto him. After the blonde was done popping the popcorn he returned with the bowl and took a seat by Sakusa. They were about 30 minutes into the movie and Sakusa tried to be smooth by pretended to yawn and stretch his arm around Atsumu. Atsumu noticed this and moved a little closer to Sakusa. Everything was going great between the two until.</p><p>"I'M HOME!" The Miya twins father screamed while turned on the lights "Oh? What are ya watchin? A movie?" </p><p>Mr. Miya came in and grabbed the popcorn bowl out of Atsumu lap and sat in between the two boys. Mr. Miya smiled at Atsumu who was visible annoyed then he turned to Sakusa and glared at him mouthing the words "I don't like ya." Sakusa was confused as to why he didn't like him but he just brushed it off. The two boy s where stuck like that having to share the couch with Atsumu father during the whole movie. </p><p>After the movie </p><p>Atsumu dad feel asleep on the couch and was snoring loudly. Atsumu quietly got up and walked upstairs Sakusa followed behind. When Sakusa made it upstairs it walked in to the room with the lights on which so happened to be Atsumu's. The blonde turned to look at Sakusa and started laughing which caused the boy with the moles to laugh too.</p><p>"I'M HOME!" Osamu screamed from downstairs. </p><p>Atsumu got off the bed and was trying to go down stairs to greet his brother but he tripped and fell and ended on top of Sakusa. The two boys stayed like that not knowing what to do and after a few seconds Osamu walked in the room and saw the sight. </p><p>"What the fuck," Osamu asked dropping his bag of candy Suna on the other hand took pictures of the pair. Atsumu quickly got up off of Sakusa and the floor trying to explain everything to Osamu who wouldn't listen. </p><p>"YOUR A DEAD MAN SAKUSA!" Osamu screamed while trying to chase Sakusa,</p><p>"WAIT THIS IS JUST A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!" Sakusa screamed while running downstairs.</p><p>"I UNDERSTAND GOOD ENOUGH!" </p><p>The raven headed boy ended up running outside with Osamu chasing behind him. Atsumu just sighed as he grabbed the bag his brother dropped and started going through it grabbing and eating the candies he wanted </p><p>"Shouldn't we stop him." Suna asked looking at Atsumu</p><p>The blonde just shook his head as he continued eating the candy while Suna chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Unspoken Past of the Miya Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Time Skip: December </strong>
</p><p>"Is it just me or does the twins look gloomier this month," Suna said blowing air form his mouth into his hands in an attempt to keep them warm. </p><p>"It's not just you," Komori said looking at the twins that walked in front of them. Osamu was walking with his hands stuffed in his pocket while Atsumu walked besides him looking slightly up while blowing his breath to look at it in the cold air. </p><p>"Yeah," Sakusa added "Atsumu is smiling... A lot less." </p><p>Suna and Komori stared at Sakusa who was staring at Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the Miya household </strong>
</p><p>Osamu opened the door to their house and let everyone in. Once they walked in Suna, Komori, and Sakusa saw half packed suitcases and a whole bunch of clothes everywhere on the floor. The three just stood there and stared at the mess they all thought one thing "The Miya twins are moving again"</p><p>"Please excuse the mess," Osamu said while closing the door and taking off his shoes putting on his house slippers. The twins then began heading up the stairs and into Osamu room like always. When everyone was in the room there was in awkward silence as Suna, Komori, and Sakusa were to afraid to ask what was going on afraid of the answer. </p><p>"Ok, I can't take this!" Suna said putting his phone down. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Suna. "Are you guys moving?!" </p><p>Osamu and Atsumu looked at Suna confused wondering why he would ask that </p><p>"No," Osamu said with a raised eyebrow "Why do you ask?" </p><p>"I don't know maybe because you have a whole bunch of suitcases downstairs." </p><p>"Oh! pfft Is that why you guys are so awkward?"</p><p>"..." </p><p>"No, we aren't moving," Osamu said "We're just going back to our home town during winter break." </p><p>"Your home town?" Komori asked</p><p>"Yeah, Our moms death anniversary is coming up and we're going back to visit her grave while visiting some family and friends." </p><p>"Oh.." Sakusa said </p><p>"<em>We're also going back to Miyagi,"  </em>Atsumu signed "<em>We have some family there.''</em></p><p>"Miyagi?" Sakusa question looking at Atsumu "Didn't you guys just move from there." </p><p>Atsumu nodded his head. Its been about 3 months since Sakusa started learning sign language so he was good at understanding what Atsumu was saying. </p><p>"So does that mean we won't be able to hang out during winder break?" Komori asked while sighing </p><p>"I guess so," Osamu shrugged </p><p>"Well at least you guys aren't leaving." </p><p>"Yeah..." </p><p>
  <strong>More time skips</strong>
</p><p>Sakusa, Suna, and Komori was leaving the twins house before it got to dark. Osamu led them out of the house and closed the door after they left. While they were walking home they bumped into a familiar someone. </p><p>"Mr. Miya!" Komori exclaimed while waving to the twins father. The man turned his head and when he saw Komori he waved back and walked over to him. </p><p>"Hey Komori, I'm assumin ya guys are comin from my house." </p><p>Komori nodded his head. </p><p>"I umm.." The twins father began "I actually have somethin I wanna to talk to ya about." </p><p>"Oh?" Suna asked</p><p>"Yeah.. I'm not sure if the twins told ya this already but durin the break we're actually goin back to our home town to visit their mothers grave and some family." </p><p>"The twins told us that today," Sakusa stated "They also said you guys are going back to Miyagi..." </p><p>"Yeah... Look what I wanted to ask is if ya would like to come with." </p><p>"Huh?" Komori asked looking at the man confused </p><p>"Their mum died when they were 5 and usually around this time of the month the twins get really gloomy and usually never wanna bring friends with em so I though it would be better to bring friends to be there for em ya know."</p><p>"I mean we'll have to ask our parents..." Sakusa stated rubbing the back of his neck</p><p>"That's ok! Ya ain't gotta come, I just want ya to know the offer is on the table."  </p><p>"Ok."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Time skip: The morning the twins are supposed to leave </strong>
</p><p>"Sorry we're late!" Suna said panting. </p><p>Atsumu and Osamu turned their heads to look at Sakusa and Suna who were standing their with the suitcases looking at them. </p><p>"Why are you here?" Osamu said very confused </p><p>"I invited em," Mr. Miya took Sakusa's and Suna's bags and but them in the trunk. </p><p>"And why would ya do that." Whenever Osamu would get irritated or pissed his accent would come. So, as you can tell Osamu is very much irritated. </p><p>"Because..."</p><p>"That ain't a reason old man." </p><p>"I AIN'T THAT OLD!" </p><p>"If you don't want us to come we can go home." Suna said pointing in the direction they just came from.</p><p>"Yes plea-"</p><p>"its fine yer already here." Mr. MIya said cutting Osamu off of his sentence. "Where's that little brown headed boy."</p><p>"He couldn't come," Sakusa responded. </p><p>Everyone got into the car Suna and Osamu sitting in the back while Atsumu is Sakusa sat in the middle with Mr. Miya driving </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the Miya home town Hyogo </strong>
</p><p>(I'm not going to write about the car ride)</p><p>"Tsumu wake your ass up!" Osamu said while shaking his brother awake. Atsumu jumped up and looked around him. When he looked outside the window he saw the house they were in front of. It was his grandparents home the place his mother grew up in. Atsumu got out the car and stretched from the long car ride when he did the door to his grandparents house opened and he saw he grandmother.</p><p>"Where is ma baby's!" She said walking over to Atsumu and Osamu "I ain't see y'all all year!"</p><p>When she reached the twins she quickly embraced them into a tight hug. </p><p>"Grandma we need to breathe." Osamu said trying to pry off her arms. Once she let go Osamu and Atsumu took a deep breath.</p><p>"Who are they?" She asked looking at Sakusa and Suna</p><p>"Some friends," Osamu went into the trunk of the car and grabbed out their suitcases "If your going to pinch their cheeks don't touch the one with the mask he has a thing with germs."  Once Osamu had their suitcases he turned around to see his grandmother pinching Suna's cheeks just like he predicted. He sighed as he pulled his grandmother off of Suna and handed Sakusa and Suna their suitcases. He then led them inside the house carrying both his and Atsumu suitcase. </p><p>"Well, well, well if it ain't Osamu and Atsumu." Misaki said. Misaki is the twins auntie the older sister of their mother, "I see yer still babyin that grown ass boy carryin his luggage like that."</p><p>"Just ignore her," Osamu said while walking pass her. When he did Misaki grabbed grabbed Osamu's arm. </p><p>"Ya think ya all grown now? When some one says hello ya say it back little boy." </p><p>"Hi," Osamu said sarcastically as he snatched his arm out of her grasp. Misaki then turned to look at Atsumu waiting for a reply but she never got one.</p><p>"Did yer pea brain forget that he's mute." </p><p>"Osamu don't talk to me like that," she scolded. "And the boy ain't mute all he gotta do is talk. Its because you keep babying him."</p><p>"Right, just like how ya ain't got a beard all you need to do is stop growin it." </p><p>Misaki gasped as he touched her chin "I have a medical condition!" </p><p>"And so does he."</p><p>"Mother we should leave this unsophisticated fools alone." Asami said with a smirk. Asami and Aoi are twin sisters who so happen to be the daughters of Misaki and their cousins. Asami had white hair with a light blue stripe and Aoi had blue hair with a white stripe in it (That's their natural hair color)</p><p>"Ahh I see boarding school in Europe has gotten into your already big head Asami." Osamu walked over to his cousin and knocked on her forehead. </p><p>Asami gasped as she touched the place Osamu hit "You know what! I will not sit here and get insulted by a moron who got expelled from school. Lets go Aoi!" </p><p>Asami with her head held high turned around and walked away. Aoi her twin sister turned around and looked at the twins giving them a smile before following behind her sister. Misaki gave the boys a nasty look before turning around also and heading in the other direction. </p><p>"Welcome to Suzuki family," Osamu said turning around and facing Suna and Sakusa "In this family we have my mothers annoying sister and her bitchy daughter who has an amazing twin sister. We also have an annoying grandmother and I can't wait till you meet the other mentally unstable family members!" </p><p>Suna and Sakusa looked at Osamu with a concerned look on their faces </p><p>"Now you know why I didn't want you to come." Osamu said under his breath thinking that they didn't hear him but they did. Osamu sighed as he led the pair upstairs into the room their going to sleep in. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Unspoken Past of the Miya Twins Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is the room we're going to sleep in," Osamu said opening the door to the room. In it was 2 bunk bed (4 beds in total) "We use to share this room with Asami and Aoi when we were younger before we moved but they're to boujee to sleep at grandma's and apparently got a hotel." Osamu scoffed as he set his bags and Atsumu's bags down. </p><p>"so.. where do we sleep," Suna asked looking around the room</p><p>"Anywhere you like," Osamu answered "Just pick a bed."</p><p>Suna did what Osamu told him to and picked the top bunk of a bed while Sakusa had the bottom bunk. For the twins Osamu and Atsumu had the bed they slept in growing up Atsumu sleeping on the bottom bunk and Osamu sleeping on the top bunk.</p><p>"Its best we stay in here until-" </p><p>Osamu sentence was cut off by the door to the room being flung open. Everyone quickly turned their heads to see who opened the door only to see a man with long white hair  hair that reached his shoulders and had the same eye color as Osamu.</p><p>"Where's my favorite nephews?" </p><p>As soon as Atsumu heard this he quickly go of the bed and hugged the man tightly. </p><p>"We're your only nephews," Osamu said returning to fixing up the bed sheets. </p><p>"Don't be like that Samu," The white headed boy hugged Atsumu back and smiled "Did ya miss me that much." </p><p>Atsumu just nodded. The white headed boy looked up at Suna and Sakusa and flashed them a smile. </p><p>"Who are they?" </p><p>"That's Suna and Sakusa," Osamu said still not taking his eyes off of what he was doing "They're the friends we made in Tokyo."</p><p>"Tokyo? I thought you guys lived in Miyagi?"</p><p>"We moved... again. You would know this if you kept contact."</p><p>"Sorry.." </p><p>"Hate to interrupt this family reunion," Suna began "But who is this?" </p><p>"My uncle," Osamu stated looking at Suna "Suzuki Yuki... my moms little brother."</p><p>"U-UNCLE?!" Sakusa and Suna said in unison</p><p>"I'm her only brother." </p><p>"But he looks like he's our age?!" Sakusa exclaimed</p><p>"He's only 5 years older then us." Osamu shrugged.</p><p>Sakusa and Suna's jaw dropped  </p><p>"S-so that would make him 20?" Suna asked looking at his fingers </p><p>"I'm 19 actually," Yuki said rubbing the back of his neck "My birthday is in a few day. That's why they named me Yuki cause it was snowing when I was born" </p><p>That's when another voice came from behind the door and said "Auntie forgot to sallow ya that's why." </p><p>Atsumu poked his head up from the chest of his uncle and looked behind him. It was Kita and Aran, Atsumu let go of Yuki and immediately went to hugged the pair. </p><p>"We missed ya to Atsumu." Kita said hugging the blonde back </p><p>"Mean Shinsuke!' Yuki exclaimed </p><p>"That's Kita and that's his boyfriend Aran." Osamu said pointing to the pair "Kita is our like second cousins cause his grandmother is our grandfathers sister."</p><p>"Ohhhh" Suna and Sakusa said in unison</p><p>"Oh and Kita-san this is Suna and Sakusa the friends we made in Tokyo." </p><p>"Hi," Kita said waving. </p><p>Atsumu let go of Kita and flashed him a smiled. </p><p>"How have ya been Atsumu." Kita asked looking at the blonde</p><p>"<em>Good."</em></p><p>"How are ya likin the new school?"</p><p>"<em>It's ok."</em></p><p>"That's good," Kita patted Atsumu on the head who just giggled. </p><p>"<em>Aran-san, Kita-san are you guys still playing volleyball?"  </em>Atsumu asked with an excided look on his face.</p><p>"Yeah we are," Aran replied "You have to come see us play some time." </p><p>Atsumu just smiled at the statement. His mothers side of the family wasn't that bad it was just that some members of the family were a little.... too much. They boys just chilled in the room. Atsumu playing on a Nintendo with Yuki while Osamu talked with Kita and Aran catching up on things they missed. Everything was going great until it was time for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dinner Time</strong>
</p><p>Everyone was eating in silence not opening their mouths to say anything until Misaki decided to open her mouth.</p><p>"So Kita." Misaki said fixing her posture "I see yer still gay."</p><p>"Oh my fucking gosh." Osamu said dropping his chopstick and slouching in his seat while he had his arms crossed.</p><p>Kita sucked on his teeth and smirked "Yes cousin I very much am still gay." </p><p>"You know in England we learned that gayness is a sin," Asami said looking at Kita.</p><p>"Ya don't say."</p><p>"Which is why its wrong to be gay," Misaki said patting her mouth with a napkin </p><p>"Just because your ex-husband left you for another man doesn't mean you get to hate gay people in general," Osamu said</p><p>"I mean I don't blame him," Yuki added "The fact that he had to deal with your crazy bitch ass along with your daughter. Its no wonder he turned gay." </p><p>"OSAMU!" Mr. Miya shouted.</p><p>"YUKI!" Shouted Yuki's father at the same time as the twins father. </p><p>Atsumu and Aoi turned their heads to the side in an attempt not to laugh. Suna and Sakusa just sat there holding in their laugh as best they can. </p><p>"What did ya say to me ya little brat!" Misaki exclaimed standing up from her seat.</p><p>"Bad hearing and grey hair," Osamu said "Wow Auntie you really are getting old." </p><p>Misaki gasped as she touched her hair. </p><p>"Don't listen him mother! Your hair is perfect!" Asami said in an attempt to comfort her mom.</p><p>Then Yuki spoke up with a raised eyebrow and said "Since when was havin a birds nest on yer head considered perfect." </p><p>Aoi and Atsumu couldn't hold in their laugh anymore and burst out laughing. </p><p>"Aoi!?!" Asami said turning to look at her sister "Don't laugh at mother!"</p><p>"Can't handle the truth sis?" Yuki said fist bumping Osamu who was sitting by him. </p><p>"And you call me a baby," Osamu added rolling his eyes.</p><p>"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The twins grandfather banged his hand on the table causing everyone to quiet down, jump and sit up straight. That's when the silent whimpers of the twins grandmother could be heard. "We came here together to mourn the death of my daughter Emiko, yer sister, yer cousin, and yer mother! Not ta sit here and mock each other! And ta think ya would sit here at this table and act like this in front of guest! We are goin ta eat then go ta bed and tomorrow we are going to visit her grave! That being said I ain't wanna hear another word from ANY of ya!" </p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement to what he had said. They then began eating the food that was prepared for them not even looking up from their plates. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Unspoken Past of the Miya Twins Pt.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>After dinner</strong>
</p><p>Suna, Sakusa, Atsumu, and Osamu were getting ready to go to bed when they heard a knock on the door. After the knocked the door opened to reveal the twins dad. </p><p>"Osamu," He said in a tired voice "We needa have a talk." </p><p>With a raised eyebrow Osamu looked at his father and said, "Aren't we talking right now though?" </p><p>Mr. Miya sighed as he grabbed a chair that was in front of the desk. He turned it around so the seat on the chair would be facing him and sat down. </p><p>"Listen Osamu," He began "I'm not gonna lie that was pretty funny." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>"Bu, if yer goin to insult yer aunt at least do it the day after tomorrow and please don't insult her on Christmas." </p><p>"She started it and we ended it." </p><p>"I know Osamu but sometimes we have to be the bigger kid," Mr. Miya pushed his hair back "Believe it or not but yer aunt wasn't always like that. Her and yer mother was very close and I ain't sayin that's an excuse for what she said but.... try to understand this time of the year is hard on everybody." </p><p>Osamu sighed "Yeah yeah ok." </p><p>"Thank you," Mr. Miya got up from the chair and walked over to Atsumu who was sitting on the floor "You'll be alright without Tama? She in the other room if you want her." </p><p>Atsumu sat there in thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. Mr. Miya chuckled as he ruffled Atsumu's damp hair and pushed back his bangs giving him a kiss on his forehead. </p><p>"Good night boys," was the last thing he said before closing the door behind him. </p><p>"Well today was..." Suna said pausing to think of the right word for it. </p><p>"chaotic, eventfully, messy," Sakusa said trying to finish Suna's sentence</p><p>Atsumu laughed at the duo before he got in his bed, Osamu doing the same. </p><p>"What can I say," Osamu said fixing his pillows in place "We are a very dysfunctional family."  </p><p>"You're not that bad," Suna said in an attempt to some what make the situation better </p><p>"Don't lie Suna," Sakusa said</p><p>"You idiot! I was trying to make it better!" </p><p>Sakusa opened his mouth to say something when he hear snoring.</p><p>"Oh," Suna said trying to get a better look at Osamu in the dark "It looks like Osamu fell asleep." </p><p>"That was fast... Atsumu are you awake?" </p><p>"How is he going to answer you if he can't talk dumbass!" </p><p>After Suna said that he was hit in the face with something. </p><p>"Neverminded," Suna said removing the pillow that he was hit with "He's awake." </p><p>Sakusa laughed "Lets go to sleep." </p><p>Eventually Suna and Sakusa fell asleep Atsumu on the other hand was having trouble sleeping. He wasn't use to sleeping without Tama so he couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. Eventually he got out of bed and went outside the room to into his dads to sleep with him. While Atsumu was walking in the hall he bumped into someone. </p><p>"Oww..." The person said falling onto the floor "Who is that?" </p><p>The person reached out to touch the face of the person because it was dark they couldn't see who they bumped into. The person went into their pocket to grab out their phone once they did they turned on the flash light and turned it on.</p><p>"Atsumu!" </p><p>"<em>Aoi?!" </em></p><p>Atsumu and Aoi had accidentally bumped into each other. Once they realized this the pair laughed as they helped each other off of the floor. </p><p>"Let's go in the living room." Aoi said grabbing onto Atsumu's hand. The two cousins carefully walked down the stair and into the living room. Once they were there they turned on the lights and sat down on the couch. </p><p>"How are you doing this days." Aoi asked smiling at the blonde</p><p>"<em>Good." </em></p><p>"That's good."</p><p>"<em>You understand me?"</em></p><p>"Yeah.. I took sign language lessons."</p><p>Atsumu smiled a bright smile at his cousin</p><p>"<em>How about you? You're still letting Asami boss you around." </em></p><p>"She's not bossing me she's just....." Aoi sighed "Who am I kidding, Yeah she's still bossing me around."</p><p>"<em>Your older then her! You should be the one bossing her around."</em></p><p>Aoi rolled her eyes and with a raised eye brow said "Right,  just like how you boss Osamu around." </p><p>
  <em>"... We really suck at being the oldest don't we." </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, we do.."</p><p>Aoi and Atsumu laughed. </p><p>"Anyways," Aoi said "Why are you up so late." </p><p>
  <em>"Couldn't sleep... How about you I thought you guys got a hotel." </em>
</p><p>"We did but my mom left me hear and said its "punishment" for laughing at her." Aoi sighed "So I ended up stuck sleeping with Yuki in his room and he snores really loud."</p><p>Atsumu chuckled "<em>Just like Osamu! and I'm sorry your mom did that."</em></p><p>"No, no its fine! I'm glad she left me here or I wouldn't be able to talk to you like this." </p><p>Atsumu smiled </p><p>"By the way Atsumu I'm really sorry for what my mom said." </p><p>
  <em>"No no its fine! I'm used to your moms antics." </em>
</p><p>"She can be a little to much huh...." </p><p>"<em>absolutely!" </em></p><p>The two cousins laughed again. Aoi and Atsumu ended up talking all night about random things and just catching up on what they missed the year they weren't in contact. Eventually Aoi and Atsumu fell asleep with Atsumu's head resting on Aoi shoulder and Aoi head resting on top of Atsumu's. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The next morning</strong>
</p><p>Osamu woke up and the first thing he did was read the time</p><p>"10:45am," Osamu read out loud. He sighed as he got out of bed to wake up Suna and Sakusa</p><p>"WAKE UP!" Osamu screamed causing Suna and Sakusa to jump out of bed. Sakusa hit his head on top of the bunk bed railing and Osamu laughed. </p><p>"What was that for?" Sakusa said rubbing his head</p><p>"if you want the shower first If I were you I would go now," Osamu said while stretching "We leave at 12 and its 10:45" </p><p>"You didn't have to yell," Suna said rubbing his ear "If that's all I'm going back to sleep" Suna laid back down and covered himself with the blankets </p><p>"Where's Atsumu?" Sakusa said pointing to the empty bed.</p><p>"Or not." Suna said sitting back up and looking at the empty bed.</p><p>Osamu quickly turned his head towards his brothers bed and his eyes widen when he realized his brother wasn't there anymore. Worried Osamu quickly got out of the room to look for his brother Suna and Sakusa followed behind. Osamu checked his dads room first and when he only saw Tama and his dad in there he started to freak out even more. He headed downstairs and into the living room and sighed in relief when he saw his brother sleeping on the couch with Aoi. </p><p>"Did you find him!" Suna said coming down the stairs.</p><p>"Yeah," Osamu said "He's over here on the couch!"</p><p>Suna and Sakusa went to were Osamu said he was. </p><p>"Aww," Suna said taking pictures of the sleeping Aoi and Atsumu. Osamu and Sakusa looked at Suna concerned "What! Its cute."</p><p>Sakusa just sighed and Osamu shook his brother and Aoi awake. Aoi woke up but Atsumu on the other hand groaned not waking up.</p><p>"Huh?" Aoi said rubbing her eye.</p><p>Once the girl with a light shade of blue hair came to her senses and saw who was in front of her she shook her shoulder rapidly to wake up Atsumu. After a couple of seconds the the blonde woke up rubbing his eyes and yawning. When he saw his brother and friends he just sat there staring at them. </p><p>"How did you end up here?" Osamu asked</p><p>Atsumu just shrugged as he got off the couch and headed upstairs to go sleep with his dad. When Atsumu left Osamu looked at Aoi who was still half awake.</p><p>"We bumped into each other," she said getting off of the couch also to go back to her room to sleep.</p><p>Osamu sighed, "He's going to be the death of me." </p><p>Suna and Sakusa chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Time skip</strong>
</p><p>12:00</p><p>"Alright," Mr. Miya said getting in the car "Is everyone here." </p><p>"Yeah," Osamu responded </p><p>Atsumu just stared outside the window staring at the snow that was falling down on the ground that was already covered in it. Today, December 22 the day their mother left this Earth. The day the Miya twins and their father dreaded. The twins didn't have much memories of their mother and if you asked them what she was like they probably wouldn't be able to answer. When they were only 5 years old because of all the ice on the rode their mother died due to a car accident. Her car slipped and flipped over because of all the snow and ice paramedics wasn't able to get there fast enough. The people around tried to get her out but they couldn't before they knew it the car exploded with her in it. </p><p>"We're here," Mr. Miya said taking the key out of the ignition. </p><p>"You can stay in the car if you want to," Osamu said getting out of the car. </p><p>Suna looked at Sakusa who looked back out him </p><p>"We'll go," Suna said getting out of the car with Sakusa.</p><p>Everyone walked into the cemetery and towards the grave. By the looks of it they made it before everyone else. Atsumu who had the flowers in his hand gently placed them down on the ground on the grave. </p><p>"Iris's," Mr. Miya said while chuckling "They were yer mothers favorite flowers.'</p><p>Atsumu looked at his father who had watery eyes. </p><p>"Emiko Miya," Sakusa read out loud the name on the grave stone. Atsumu turned to look at Sakusa and nodded at him before getting off the floor and walking over to him. </p><p>"<em>We should go," </em>Atsumu signed at Sakusa. The curly headed boy raised an eyebrow at the blonde who turned his head towards the grave only to see the twins father kneeling in front of it. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Atsumu and Sakusa went one way while Osamu and Suna went the other way leaving their father to have time alone. </p><p>SakuAtsu</p><p>Atsumu and Sakusa were just walking in the snow. </p><p>"Atsumu are you ok!?" Sakusa asked worriedly while looking at the blonde "y-your crying." </p><p>Atsumu softly touched his cheek as if he didn't know he was crying (Which he didn't). Atsumu had been crying to quietly that Sakusa wouldn't have been able to notice if he didn't see the tears. The blonde looked at the tips of his fingers and saw the water. He quickly used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the tears falling from his eyes. </p><p>Once he was done Atsumu looked at Sakusa with a very fake smile and sign <em>" </em>Sor-"</p><p>Before the blonde could finish Sakusa grabbed his wrist to stop him from finishing</p><p>"Don't apologize if you need to cry then cry." he said in a soft tone</p><p>Those words, the words that Sakusa said in such a soft voice were the words that gave Atsumu the go to break done. Atsumu was trying his best not to cry but no matter how hard he tried the tears kept falling down. Sakusa who was still holding on to the blondes hand let go of them and pulled him into a hug letting him uncontrollably cry into his chest. </p><p>"Such a silent cry," Sakusa thought to himself.</p><p>After a while of the two standing in that spot hugging each other Atsumu finally calmed down and broke the hug between the two. </p><p>"<em>I got snot on you jacket," </em>Atsumu signed with a sheepish smile</p><p>"It's fine I can just wash it." </p><p>The two just stood there not saying a word to each other until Atsumu spoke (or signed)</p><p>
  <em>"She died in a car crash. There was ice all over the floor and her car slipped and flipped and then exploded with her in it." </em>
</p><p>Sakusa just stood there not knowing what to say or do "Atsumu I-I don't know what to say."</p><p>"<em>Then don't say anything." </em></p><p>Sakusa just nodded as he let the blonde finish what he saying. Atsumu took a deep Breath before he continued.  </p><p>"<em>I-I didn't say good bye. I was angry at my mom about something petty. It was so petty I don't even remember what I was made about." </em>Atsumu chuckled </p><p>"Breathe," Atsumu told himself</p><p>
  <em>"I-I  when she told me she was leaving Ignored her and when she told me that she loved me I told her that I hated her."</em>
</p><p>Breathe Atsumu breathe.</p><p><em>" The next think I knew my dad he...."  </em>Atsumu couldn't help as the tears fell from his eyes again <em>"He told us that she was gone." </em></p><p>"A-Atsumu."</p><p>
  <em>"Omi, do you think... do you think she died thinking at I hated her." </em>
</p><p>Atsumu broke down again and Sakusa pulled him into his chest once again. Atsumu hesitated before wrapping his arms around the curly headed boy. He held onto him so tight as if he was never going to let him go, Sakusa did the same. </p><p>"Atsumu I'm sure she knew you didn't mean it. I mean you were just a stupid kid.. we say stuff like that all the time." </p><p>Atsumu forced a choked laugh. </p><p>"I'm sure she knew you loved her very much."</p><p>Hearing those word from Sakusa made Atsumu crying even more. </p><p>OsaSuna</p><p>Suna and Osamu were walking in silence. Osamu had his head slightly tilted while he was blowing his hot breathe into the air and watching as it disperse into the cold air. Suna just watched the younger twin as he was doing this worried. </p><p>"Osamu are you ok?" Suna asked worriedly </p><p>"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." </p><p>"I mean today is the day your mom died right?"</p><p>"Yep," Osamu said in a carefree "I don't really remember much of her anyways so I don't really care." </p><p>"Liar." </p><p>Osamu stopped walking at what Suna said and looked at him. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I don't believe that you don't care. I think that you actually do and your pretending not to." </p><p>"Suna ya ain't know anything and ya ain't know me. So stop pretending like ya do when ya don't." </p><p>"I know a lot more then you think." </p><p>"Like what?" </p><p>"Like the fact that you try to act all big and tuff like you don't have a care in the world when in reality you only act like that so you brother won't have to worry."</p><p>"..." </p><p>"I've seen the way you act," Suna said "You completely neglect your problems so you can take care of your brother." </p><p>"Suna shut yer trap."</p><p>"I'm right, aren't I? One of the things I noticed about is when you irritated or angry you accent come out." </p><p>"I SAID SHUT YER TRAP!" </p><p>Osamu punched a tree that was right by Suna's head which caused him to flinch. The snow in the tree fell on top of then two. Suna then wrapped his arms around Osamu giving him a hug. Osamu just stood there frozen not knowing what to say or do</p><p>"I'm not one for affection," Suna said chuckling "But, sometime some one just needs a hug." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Unspoken Past of the Miya Twins Pt.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride back was a quiet one. No one dared to utter a single word about what just happened so they stayed silent. </p><p>"Look whose back," Asami said while they were coming inside the house. </p><p>"I ain't in the mood Asami," Osamu said as he pushed past the the white headed girl with a blue stripe in hair.</p><p>Asami gasped when Osamu shoved her to head upstairs. The white haired girl opened his mouth to say something but before she could Aoi interrupted her. </p><p>"Atsumu!" She said walking over to the blonde "Come on! I have this game I want to show you." </p><p>Aoi grabbed onto Atsumu arm who just smiled softly and led him into a room. It was now only Asami, Sakusa, and Suna left alone in the living room.</p><p>Asami sighed, "You guys just came from the grave, right?" She asked taking out the pony tail in her hair. </p><p>Suna and Sakusa nodded. </p><p>"How are they? The twins I mean... Are they treating Atsumu well at the new school? How about Osamu? Is he getting in trouble still?" </p><p>Sakusa and Suna were taken back by the amount of questions Asami was asking. They took her out to be the type of person who didn't care about any body but herself so they were shock to see her sound and look genuinely concerned for the twins. </p><p>"Why do you want to know?" Sakusa asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Asami chuckled "I know I don't act like it but... I still care about them.. they're my cousins... my family." Asami scoffed "Believe it or not but we were actually really close when we were younger."</p><p>With a raised eyebrow Suna asked, "If you care about the twins then why act to cold towards them?" </p><p>Asami stood there and thought about it for a moment before taking a seat on the couch. "I have to be because if I treat them like this then... then they'll know what to expect from people and they'll be tough enough to face anything." </p><p>Suna raised in eyebrow at Asami before taking a seat on the couch. </p><p>"So tuff love? Is that what your trying to say." Suna asked</p><p>"Yeah I guess, believe it or not but I'm a year older then them." </p><p>Suna and Sakusa's jaw dropped "What?!" they said in unison</p><p>"Mhmm... so ever since we were younger I also had this sense of responsibility to protect them.... So when their mom died... they took it hard...  and when I was in middle school when I found out that my mom was trying to send Aoi and I to a boarding school in England. So, I had to make sure they would be tuff enough to survive without me." The white haired girl chuckled "It sounds dumb I know."</p><p>Asami felt a flick on the back of her head and a voice say "It's not dumb you idiot." </p><p>Asami turned around to see Osamu, Atsumu, and Aoi standing behind her. Once she realized they heard everything she flushed a bright red. Asami opened her mouth to say something but before she could she was attacked with a hug by Aoi and Atsumu. </p><p>"Aww I knew you cared!" Aoi said hugging her twin</p><p>"Get off of me! No I don't" Asami said trying to push her twin and the blonde off. </p><p>"You can't take it back now we heard EVERYTHING," Osamu said smirking</p><p>"H-How weren't you guys upstairs!" Asami asked still struggling to push them off </p><p>"I called them," Suna said holding up his phone "And I recorded everything you said." </p><p>Asami sighed as she gave up on trying to push of her cousin and sister. Atsumu let go of the white haired girl and tapped her shoulder. </p><p>"What," she snapped turning to look at the blonde</p><p><em>"We love you," </em>Atsumu signed with a smile. </p><p>Asami turned bright pink and turned her head in the other direction. </p><p>"I love you too or whatever," She mumbled still not looking at the blonde blushing. Asami thought they couldn't hear her but they did. Atsumu hugged his cousin once again. Asami couldn't help but smiled she hated being cold and mean towards them but she had to. just because she wanted to protect wasn't an excuse for they way she acted but she was glad either way even if it meant having to be the bad guy. As long as they were strong enough to take care of themselves she was more then glad to be the bad guy. </p><p>"Hey! I'm back," Yuki said coming through the front door He stopped when he saw Atsumu and Aoi hugging Asami "My bad must be the wrong house." </p><p>Yuki turned around and left the house looking at the addresses and the name on the mail to make sure he was at the right house. Once he realized he was he opened the door again. </p><p>"Since when were we friends with the devils daughter!" he said pointing at Asami. Suna walked up to Yuki and showed him a video recording of Asami saying how much she cared about the twins. </p><p>"Y-You recorded that!" Asami said turning even redder.</p><p>"Awwww! Sami!" Yuki ran over to Asami and gave her a hug along with her sister and Atsumu sitting on her lap.</p><p>"Get your fat ass off of me!" Asami tried pushing her uncle off but failed </p><p>"Don't be like that SamSam" Yuki said in a sing tone "Oh by the way Atsumu and Osamu on the table there's fatty tuna and onig-"</p><p>Before Yuki could finish the twins where already running to where he food was digging through the bag. </p><p>"Atsumu your fat ass give me the bag!" Osamu tried to take the bag out of his brothers hand "The Onigiri is obviously for me and the fatty tuna is for you." </p><p>Atsumu didn't say anything but shake his head. </p><p>"You can't have both! Atsumu give me the bag!" </p><p>"Shouldn't we stop them," Sakusa asked looking at Suna who was recording the whole thing.</p><p>"Sakusa right?" Yuki asked "There are somethings brothers must solve for themselves... this is one of them." </p><p>"Trust me you don't want to get in the cross fire of Atsumu and Osamu food war." Aoi said getting up off the couch to head upstairs  </p><p>Asami got off the couch with Yuki and followed Aoi towards upstairs "Uncle Yuki was traumatized for a whole year." </p><p>"ATSUMU MIYA GIVE ME THE FUCKING BAG!" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas eve</p><p>"Are ya sure yer parents don't mind ya being here for Christmas," Mr. Miya asked looking at Suna and Sakusa. </p><p>"We don't celebrate Christmas back at my home," Suna said shrugging </p><p>"I don't do anything anyways," Sakusa responded. The twins dad nodded as he headed back upstairs.</p><p>"Ya have such pretty hair for a boy," The twins grandmother said staring at Sakusa's curls </p><p>"T-Thanks," Sakusa moved a little to the side at the grandmother who was getting closer</p><p>"Yer makin him uncomfortable auntie," Kita said pulling the grandmother away from Sakusa.  </p><p>"Shin when's yer grandmother and mom comin."</p><p>"I don't know auntie." Kita took his grandmother and walked her away from Sakusa. The curly headed boy mouth the words "thank you" to Kita who just nodded in reply. After they happened a blonde headed boy came running down the stairs with heavy snow gear on. Before Sakusa could ask him where he was going the blonde was already out the door.</p><p>"Uncle make sure he-" </p><p>"Yes yes I know Osamu make sure he stay safe and nothing happens to him," Yuki said coming down the stairs with Osamu following behind waving him off.</p><p>"Yuki I swear if I found out he got hurt-"</p><p>"You'll hurt me 10x worst I know I know," Yuki rolled his eyes at his nephews threats "You say that every time he goes out with me </p><p>"Atsumu! I said wait for me!" Aoi screamed running down the stairs and out the door trying to catch up to the blonde.  Just like Atsumu and Yuki she was wearing heavy snow gear. </p><p>"Bye bye now Samu~" Yuki said in a song like voice waving at Osamu who was standing at the bottom step, arms crossed, and glaring at him. Yuki left the house and Osamu huffed. Suna turned to look at the twin with a raised brow. </p><p>"Where are they going," he asked Osamu. </p><p>"Snow boarding or sledding," Osamu shrugged "One of the two."</p><p>"Oh..." </p><p>Asami came walking down the stairs with silk pajamas and a silk sleeping mask with her hair in a messy bun. Osamu scoffed at the sight of his cousin walking down the stairs as if she way a princess or something.</p><p>"Good morning princess," Osamu rolled his eyes "Did you sleep well." </p><p>Asami rolled her eyes at her cousins sarcastic comment "Why yes I did peasant." </p><p>Osamu got ready to say something back but was stopped by Kita "Hey, lets just all get along." Kita wrapped both of his arms around Asami and Osamu and smiled "After all its almost Christmas." </p><p>Asami stuck her tongue out at Osamu who just rolled his eyes </p><p>"If ya keep rollin yer eyes its goin ta get stuck like that," Aran said chuckling. </p><p>Osamu glared at Aran from a distance burning holes into the back of his head. Aran could feel Osamu's stare but choose to ignore it. </p><p>"Why don't ya guys play a board game," Mr. Miya said coming down the stairs "Ain't we have a closet full of em?"  </p><p>"Dad.." Osamu said "Grandma had those board games since like the 1700s" </p><p>Kita smacked Osamu in the back of his head "Auntie ain't even that old." </p><p>"Tch," Osamu rubbed the back of his head. Kita smack hurt a lot more then he wanted to admit. </p><p>Mr. Miya chuckled "Let me go get a game maybe we can all play together." </p><p>"Whatever old man." </p><p>"Osamu I ain't even that old!" </p><p>"Whatever you say," </p><p>Kita smacked Osamu head again 'OWW! Kita-san what was that for?!"</p><p>"Respect your dad." </p><p>"Its ok Shin," Mr. Miya went into the closet that was in the stairs and grabbed a board game. "How about monopoly?" </p><p>"That game was soo 2000," Asami said rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Well its either this or we play some ancient board game that ain't been touch since the 1700s."  </p><p>"..." </p><p>
  <strong>30 minutes later</strong>
</p><p>"HOW AM I IN JAIL AGAIN?!" Asami was frustrated at the stupid game. </p><p>"Its cause you suck," Suna said chuckling. </p><p>"Shut up!" Asami sat back down on the floor and but her elbow on the table holding her head up "The game is rigged." </p><p>"Didn't they teach you how to play in boarding school," Osamu said mocking his cousins British accent.</p><p>"Nahh I'm pretty sure all they did was learn how to play chess," Sakusa said laughing.</p><p>Asami huffed "Shut up! Uncle your just going to let them pick on me!" </p><p>Mr. Miya looked the other way avoiding eye contact with Asami "Suddenly I'm Helen Keller." </p><p>Everyone (except Asami) at the table laughed at the joke the twins dad just made. In all honesty this was the most fun they had in a while. They played for a little while more before the front door to the house was slammed open revealing Yuki, Aoi, and Atsumu holding a bunch of snowballs. </p><p>"ATTACKKKK!" Yuki screamed pointing at the group on the couch. Aoi and Atsumu smirked at each other before throwing the snow balls in their hands at everyone on the couch. They all screamed trying to cover themselves with whatever they could find to avoid getting hit with the snowballs. After a while the trio (Yuki, Aoi, and Atsumu) ran out of snowballs to throw. They looked at each other then back at their work at their wet and cold friends and family giggling. </p><p>"Now my hair is ruined!" Asami exclaimed trying to fix her ponytail "It took forever to get it this perfect! Its all your fault Osamu!" </p><p>Osamu scoffed "I'm sorry your highness I should have protected you with my body." he said sarcastically </p><p>"Yes you should have!"</p><p>"Stop yer fightin!" Kita said</p><p>Osamu just rolled his eyes at the response </p><p>"You did good my tiny soldiers," Yuki said smiling at his niece and nephew, ruffling up their hair causing them to giggle even more "I am beat! I'm going to go take a hot bath then take a nap." Yuki started heading upstairs leaving the group behind. </p><p>"You should to Atsumu," Mr. Miya said getting up from the damp couch. Atsumu lifted his hand to argue but was interrupted by his dad "No buts Tsumu! Ya get cranky when you don't take a nap and I ain't going to go deal with it." </p><p>"<em>I do not!" </em>Atsumu exclaimed </p><p>"Yes you do," his twin responded "Besides your tired you going to end up falling asleep anyways and I do not want to have to deal with you falling asleep on the floor like last time." </p><p>"You can go ahead and take a bath with Yuki then go take a nap;." </p><p>
  <em>"You guys always treat me like a kid!" </em>
</p><p>"Act like one get treated like on," Osamu said not even looking at his brother.</p><p>Atsumu huffed as he rolled his eyes and angrily marched upstairs. </p><p>"If we're on that topic why does Atsumu always fall asleep any and everywhere," Sakusa asked </p><p>"He doesn't eat much so he gets tired easily," Osamu responded fixing the bored that got knocked over in the cross fire. "Walking from upstairs to downstairs could make him sleep like a bear in hibernation. He usually fights off his sleep when we're with you guys but as soon as you leave he falls asleep in the exact spot you left him in." </p><p>"Well at least he's eatin at all" Mr. Miya said getting up from his seat and heading back to the game closet. "Last thing I need is a repeat of what happened earlier this year." </p><p>"What happened earlier this year?" Sakusa asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"They didn't tell you?" Asami said in a tone as if she was rubbing it in "You really must know nothing." </p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day "He ended up going to the hospital and almost dying cause he stopped eating for like a month or two. Thing is we didn't know cause he would always give his food to Kedama and wear baggy clothes on top of that the amount of blood he was losing. he was way more skinner then he is now." </p><p>"Why was he losing blood," Suna asked invested in the conversation. </p><p>'That's because-" </p><p>"I'M BAAACK~" Before Osamu could finish Misaki came busting though the door "Did ya miss me?" </p><p>"No," Asami replied coldly </p><p>"Asami my dear what's with the change in attitude." Misaki looked around and in a not so good whisper said "Is it that time of the month." </p><p>"MA!" </p><p>Misaki gasped "What happin to yer British accent! Y-ya never call me "ma" you always call me mother!" </p><p>"Mom its not that big of a deal."</p><p>"HOW COULD YA DO THIS TA ME ASAMI! AFTER EVERYTHIN I HAVE DONE FOR YA!" Misaki started crying and turn towards Aoi "THIS IS ALL YER FAULT!"  </p><p>She shoved passed Aoi and headed up the stairs. Aoi was the fall guy meaning every time something went wrong it would be her fault some how some way. Aoi just sighed</p><p>"What a drama queen," Asami and Osamu said at the same time. The pair glared at each other before turning the other way. The sound of the door being slammed closed could be heard all the way downstairs and a look of horror appeared on Osamu, Mr. Miya, Aran and Kita's face. </p><p>"Uh oh," was all Osamu could say before he looked at his dad and made his way up the stairs with Kita, Aran, and Mr. Miya following behind. Curious as to why they suddenly got up they rest of them followed behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>